


Hannibal U.V.E.

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Teen Will Graham
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Unidad de Víctimas Especiales de Baltimore, son llamados para resolver un asesinato cuya identidad es desconocida. Este lleva a sucesos pasados en la vida del joven Will Graham alrededor de psiquiatras, en especial uno de renombre como lo es el Dr. Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un capítulo de La ley y el orden UVE

En el sistema de justicia criminal, las ofensas de índole sexual se consideran especialmente perversas. En la ciudad de Batimore, los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón élite conocido como Unidad de Víctimas Especiales. 

Baltimore, Canadá.  
Estacionamiento del hotel Georgian House  
14 de Febrero del 2014, 5 am

–Bueno ya es hora de entrar a trabajar -dijo un hombre de ayudante de cocina- antes que los huéspedes se despierten y exijan el buffet de desayuno.  
–Exigen buena calidad en servicio pero no te dan una buena propina -respondió su compañero, que traía el mismo uniforme-. Odio la temporada de vacaciones –vio a su compañero que se detuvo- ¿qué ocurre?  
–¿Qué es todo ese líquido junto a ese auto? –Señalo caminando hacia él- Hay que revisar, puede ser peligroso para el dueño si es el aceite que se está escapando -caminó hacia él lugar- ¡Dios! –Gritó cayendo al suelo- ¡Llama a la policía hay un cuerpo aquí!  


+++  
Estacionamiento del Hotel Georgian House, 6 am.  


–Zeller, ¿qué tenemos? -entró Jack Crawford a la escena del crimen.  
–La víctima era un hombre de 22 años, -respondió hincado junto al cuerpo para inspeccionarlo- según por las heridas fue asesinado por golpes -alza un poco la camisa con su pluma para mostrar los moretones formados- y algún objeto que desfiguro su cara –señala la cabeza que ya no tenía rostro por la pelea- eso nos hará imposible la identificación facial.  
–¿Por qué se nos asignó este caso? -se cruzó de brazos viendo a Zeller-  
–Porque nuestra víctima, traía el pene por fuera -señalo la cintura tapada por un mantel- el gerente del hotel Richard Belzer lo mando a cubrir.  
–¿Interrogaron a los empleados? -ahora sus manos estaban sobre sus caderas.  
–Sí -dijo uno de los agentes que caminaba hacían ellos- interrogué junto a Beverly a Simón Carpetier y Miguel Sánchez, los que encontraron el cadáver. Nos dijeron que lo encontraron cuando estaban cruzando el estacionamiento para ir a la cocina e iniciar a trabajar.  
–Muy bien, Price. ¿Dónde está Beverly? -Pregunto Jack-  
–Buscando el arma homicida en el estacionamiento y los basureros cercanos en conjunto con otros oficiales –respondió Jimmy Price.  
–Jack, encontré algo más -mencionó Zeller levantándose del lugar entregándole una tarjeta a su superior Crawford-. Es una identificación, nuestra victima al parecer se llama William Graham.  


+++  
Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore, 12 pm.  


–Bien, ¿qué tenemos hasta ahora? -se a cerco el sargento Crawford a su equipo con las manos sobre sus caderas y el labio torcido- ¿alguna noticia de Katz?  
–Encontré su nombre en los expedientes de agresión sexual -respondió Zeller con una manzana entre sus manos-. Solo fue una acusación pero no paso a prisión. Sobre el forense, aún esta con el cuerpo y Bev… -arruga la nariz, para luego moverla y taparla con su brazo derecho- ¿qué es ese olor?  
–Yo -respondió la agente faltante con el cabello revuelto y pegajoso. Tenía la cara sucia, su chaqueta de cuero café con restos de basura-. Estuve hurgando cuatros contenedores de basura.  
–Dime que valió la pena -Jack despego de sus caderas sus manos estirándolas frente de él como si esperada un abrazo pero su rostro serio en conjunto con su cabeza ladeara indicaba que no-.  
–Sí -sonrió Bev alzando su brazo derecho donde tenía la bolsa de plástico-. Hallé el arma homicida –se la entrega a Zeller y este la saca mostrándola- una llave de cruz. –sonrió cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus senos en actitud orgullosa-. Además traje video caseros donde nuestra víctima puede verse vivo –sonríe-.  
–Excelente -alzo un poco su labio creando una semisonrisa-. Brian, dile a Price que se apure con la autopsia y Beverly lleva el arma homicida a laboratorio, luego ve a darte un baño.  
Zeller se reía de ese comentario y Katz solo rodo los ojos ante esa actitud infantil que le molestaba.  
–No hace falta irme a buscar -dijo Jimmy corriendo con una carpeta en manos- Aquí tengo los resultados de la autopsia –agitó la carpeta de su mano-. La víctima estuvo en una pelea previa antes de su muerte. Se encontraron marcas de agresión. Posee una marca en su muñeca derecha de un posible agarre.  
–Tal vez, lo sujetaron para ser atacado o para que no se libere -mencionó Brian interrumpiendo a Price.  
–Tiene un golpe en la nuca, ocasionado al caer al piso del estacionamiento, es decir, que lo empujaron con fuerza. Según la forense, no era algo tan grave para que perdiera el conocimiento pero se le encontró alta dosis de cocaína y alcohol en la sangre, permitiendo que su atacante tenga ventaja sobre él -ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia Jack que se encontraba a su lado derecho-. El arma homicida debió haber sido un objeto pesado para poder matarlo de un golpe y desfigurarle la cara. Creo que el asesino atacó con ira para destrozarle el rostro.  
–Este día está mejorando con estas noticias -movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación-. Brian y Bev vayan a la dirección que tiene la identificación de la víctima. Jimmy revisa las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento del hotel.  
Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza las órdenes y se dirigieron a su labor.  


+++  
#127 de Moose Street, 3 pm  


–¿Por qué las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse? -comentó Zeller mientras estaban en el auto antes de bajarse a tocar la puerta- pudimos llegar en media hora al lugar, pero tuviste que ir primero a tu casa a bañarte.  
–Bueno, te quejabas de mi olor ¿y ahora te quejas de que ya no apeste? -alzo la ceja Beverly viéndole saliendo del auto-  
–Solo digo… -tocó la puerta- mis novias anteriores me hicieron esperarlas hasta tres horas en arreglarse.  
–No hay nadie en casa -comentó Beverly a ver que nadie responde-. Eso quiere decir que la víctima vivía solo.  
–¿Entramos a investigar? -le miró Zeller. Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza- Entonces procedo.  
–Disculpen, -la voz de una mujer les hizo girar hacia sus espaldas y ver en la acera a una mujer clara de cabello oscuro y largo. Vestía elegante- ¿Quiénes son?  
–Agente Beverly Katz y mi compañero Brian Zeller, somos de la unidad de víctimas especiales -respondió mostrando su placa-. ¿Es la dueña de la casa o una vecina?  
–Soy Alana Bloom y sí, vivo aquí -extendió su mano con una expresión de confusión- pasen, por favor -abrió la puerta.  
Los agentes pasaron luego que la mujer entrada de primero. Los guio hacia la sala ofreciéndoles que se sienten y unas bebidas frías que les entrego.  
–No entiendo porque están en mi hogar -se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y luego bebió de su limonada-  
–¿Conoce a William Graham? -Alana afirmo con la cabeza de forma tranquila ante la pregunta de la otra mujer- ¿Era su novio o su esposo?  
–Will, era mi hijo -respondió arrugo la frente-. Graham es el apellido de mi ex marido, yo me regrese a mi apellido de soltera. Will conservo el apellido porque siempre tuvo la esperanza que su padre regresará.  
–¿Dónde está su marido? -pregunto Katz inclinándose hacia Alana-  
–Miami -dijo rápidamente- … pero –miro a Beverly comenzando a preocuparse- ¿por qué me preguntan sobre mi hijo?  
Zeller y Katz se miraron uno al otro para que den la mala noticia. Responsabilidad que tomó Katz.  
–Señora Bloom -tomó su mano- me temo que su hijo, Will está muerto.  
La cara de espanto de Alana fue evidente. Abrió su boca sin gesticular ninguna palabra por la impresión, hasta que un “no” escapo con eco. Las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de forma negativa rechazando la noticia, haciendo que su coleta se deshaga cuando sus manos se fueron a su cabeza. Se levantó de su lugar tirando su vaso contra la pared, donde ella iba a golpearse si no fuera porque Zeller la tomo de la cintura para sujetarla con su cuerpo.  
–¡Nooo William! -gritaba y pataleaba- ¡No mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo, mi bebé…! -lloraba- ¡aaaah! ¡Por qué Dios mío!  
–Tranquila señora Bloom -le repetía Brian mientras la sujetaba- respire hondo.  
–¿Cómo me pide que me tranquilice cuando mi hijo está muerto? -preguntó exaltada.  
–Queremos ayudarle y para ello, necesitamos que se tranquilice respondiéndonos algunas preguntas sobre su hijo para buscar sospechosos -agrega el único hombre de la habitación-.  
¿Dónde se encontraba su hijo la noche de ayer? –preguntó Beverly.  
–No lo sé -dijo Alana limpiando sus lágrimas de su cara con la ayuda de una servilleta-. Desde hace cuatros años que no vive conmigo. Servicios sociales me lo quito porque su psiquiatra me acusó a las autoridades de ser una madre irresponsable. Mencionó que lo abandone y por mi descuido, él entró en depresión y drogas. Incluso estuvo bajo sospecha de intento de violación.  
–Efectivamente, leímos sobre la violación -respondió Zeller-. Nos puede hablar sobre eso.  
Alana solo afirmo con la cabeza  
–No porque sea su madre, digo que es inocente -respondió-. Solo supe que la chica que lo acusó era su novia. No me gusta juzgar a las personas en esa situación ya que ella se retractó en su acusación.  
–Muy bien -mencionó Bev- ¿Dónde vivía su hijo cuando se lo quitaron?  
–Se lo llevaron al hospital psiquiátrico general de Baltimore -respondió Bev miró a Brian- por los problemas de drogadicción y porque comenzó a presentar esquizofrenia. Sin embargo solo estuvo ahí dos años, luego escapo.  
–¿Por qué escapo? -preguntó la agente de pie frente a ella-  
–No lo sé -se encogió de hombros torciendo un poco su labio-. Nunca me lo dijo. Había un rumor, donde se le acusaba a su doctor a cargo de realizar experimentos poco ortodoxos sin permiso de los pacientes o responsables legales. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo su psiquiatra de ese momento arrepentido de haberlo mandado con el doctor Chilton.  
–¿El doctor Frederick Chilton? -Beverly se agarró de sus caderas y torció sus labios-  
–Sí -Alana le vio extrañada- ¿lo conoce?  
–Algo así -respondió Zeller sonriéndole-  
–¿Creen que sí era cierto eso? Por eso mi hijo huyó del lugar y fue asesinado -se tallo la cara.  
No lo sabremos hasta concluir la investigación. –Respondió Bev-  
–Apenas ayer hable con él, me dolerá ver la computadora ahora-comentó mientras miraba a su computadora que estaba en el escritorio y se sobaba su brazo derecho derramando lágrimas-  
–Señora Bloom, hablo con él. ¿A qué hora fue eso? Porque eso nos puede ayudar estimar la hora del ataque -dijo Brian acercándose a ella-.  
–Hablaba con él todos los días por el Skype puntualmente a las cinco -mira el reloj de la pared que marcaba cinco minutos para la hora-. A veces me pedía dinero y otras solo me decía que estaba bien y siempre estaba con un amigo, su nombre es Matthew Brown –sus ojos se abrieron enormes viendo a Zeller-. Él debe saber algo.  
La computadora sonó exactamente a las 5:05 pm. Alana estaba sorprendida y se levantó a ver a que se debería cuando gritó cubriendo su rostro con su manos. Beverly se le acerco y observo en la pantalla al chico que estaba en la fotografía de la identificación.  
–Will -lo nombró derramando lagrimas- estas vivo.  
–Claro, mamá -respondió con una sonrisa. Luego parpadeo cuando Alana lo señalo.  
–¡Está vivo! -decía la madre confundida apuntando la pantalla mientras que los dos detectives se acercaban a comprobar la pantalla.  
–¿Con quién estas? -preguntó el joven de cabello rizado.  
–Con la policía, ellos dijeron que estabas muerto -respondió.  
–¿La policía? -en un tono de sorpresa y alterado- No deben verme –se levantó- Adiós para siempre mamá.  
Acto seguido Will salió de la video llamada, solo se le vio correr sin apagar la pantalla. Alana solo gritaba evitando que se escapara como siempre, le decía que no huya que ella lo protegerá. Zeller solo miró a Katz, ambos estaban atónitos por ese acto.  
En cuanto reaccionaron Beverly pidió su cuenta a Bloom para rastrear donde se realizó el vídeo llamado y encontrar a su hijo. Alana acepto. Ellos agradecieron la ayuda y le prometieron mantenerla al tanto como ella si sabe algo de él. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras hablar con Alana Bloom, los agentes Katz y Zeller deciden averiguar más al respecto sobre la relación entre Will y el Dr. Chilton. Esté les habla sobre otras personas relacionadas con la vida de Will.

Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore,  
División: Unidad de Victimas Especiales  
1:30 pm

–Jack -entró Price a su oficina- encontré lo que buscamos –Crawford se levantó de su escritorio y fue hacia el cuarto donde Jimmy miraba los vídeos-. Tienes que ver esto –pone uno de los videos, la cámara de seguridad del estacionamiento muestra a dos hombres –apunta- nuestro sospecho y la víctima, ahora fíjate en la hora –señalo lo que se veía en la pantalla- dice que la pelea fue alrededor de las 4 am.  
–Dos horas antes que los empleados llegaran -se agarró las caderas y torció sus labios-  
–Observa esto -retrocede la cinta unos minutos y lo detiene- nuestra víctima sale del hotel diez minutos antes, y camina hacia el punto de encuentro con su atacante pero…  
–El atacante, lo esperaba y están de pie -completo el sargento- ¿conversando? –le ve sorprendido- ¿eran conocidos o fue un encuentro casual? Necesitamos averiguar en el hotel si no está desaparecido uno de los huéspedes o trabajadores.  
–El gerente dijo que todos los empleados estaban presentes -se cruzó de brazos respondiendo a su superior-  
–Puede ser que escapara y regreso a otro horario para disimular -se agarró su barbilla-. Como estaban en el estacionamiento, tal vez la víctima pidió su auto o un cigarrillo hicieron una conversación para tomar confianza y de ahí el ataque –mueve sus manos con la explicación-.  
–Tenemos la posible causa pero no el motivo -arrugo la frente Price-  
–Algunos huéspedes tratan mal el personal y recuerda que hemos tenido casos donde la mucama fue abusada sexualmente -extiende sus manos e inclina la cabeza-. En algunas ocasiones ellas no denuncian pero se lo cuentan a un compañero de confianza o novio y ellos responden al ataque con otro más violento, puede que eso haya pasado.  
–De ahí, tenemos el motivo de porque su pene estaba por fuera -respiro hondo-. Entonces iré al hotel a preguntar sobre si algún huésped ha desaparecido desde la mañana.  
–Lleva una orden del fiscal -sugirió Jack- para pedir el resto de los videos para asegurarnos donde estaba la victima antes de ser atacado.  
Jimmy afirmo con la cabeza luego abandono la habitación para dirigirse al fiscal, quien realizó la orden.  


XXXX  
5 pm  


–Jack -el joven había regresado sin su compañera a las oficinas de la policía y se encontraba detrás de su escritorio esperando a su sargento que salió a almorzar con su esposa-  
–Zeller -respondió el saludo-, veo que me estabas esperando -se le acercó-. Espero que sean buenas noticias sobre el caso.  
–Se podría decir… -movió su palma de la mano al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba un ojo y hacia un gesto con la boca que mostraba sus dientes de la parte superior-.  
–¿Debo suponer que son malas noticias? -cuestiono algo defraudado por ese gesto.  
–Algo así… -respondió Brian-  
–No me des tantas vueltas y dime directamente que es -se agarró de las caderas nuevamente-  
–Nuestra víctima no es Will Graham -respondió-. Él está vivo y puede que sea nuestro sospechoso porque huyó en cuanto nos vio.  
–¿Qué me estás diciendo? -Jack estaba sorprendido- ¿Quién es la persona muerta, entonces? -se agarró la cabeza por esa revelación-  
–No lo sabemos -respondió- pero estuvimos hablando con la madre de Will y nos contó cosas interesantes sobre él -alzo la ceja-  
–Necesito que te pongas a buscarlo de inmediato -ordeno el hombre de color-  
–Lo haré pero Jack… -baja la cabeza posando sus manos en sus caderas cuando se levantó mientras se mordía sus labios-  
–¿Hay más? -Preguntó el sargento a verlo de esa forma-  
–Parte de esta investigación involucra el nombre del doctor Frederick Chilton y su clínica alrededor de este misterio -dijo de golpe-  
–¿Frederick? -Jack se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿nuestro fiscal? –Zeller afirmo con la cabeza sin decir palabra- tendremos que entrevistarlo.  
–Bev se fue a hacerlo en cuanto llegamos aquí -respondió.  
Jack observaba que cada vez que tenían una pista esta le llevaba a otro callejón sin salida. No se preocupaba. Han tenido peores casos, en los cuales, han logrado cumplir la ley. Pero eso se debía a que tienen un buen fiscal, sin embargo, ahora él está involucrado en el caso. Solo esperaba que no tenga que ver en el asesinato.  


XXX  
Hospital psiquiátrico de Baltimore, 4 pm  


La detective fue dejada en la entrada del hospital por su compañero Zeller luego de haber visitado a la señora Alana Bloom. Subió por las escalinatas y se dirigió hacia un pasillo que conducía hacia la oficina de Chilton.  
Era el único fiscal que se sentía cómodo tener su oficina en un psiquiátrico pero como el doctor una vez le dijo: “has visto a los criminales y a los llamados locos. ¿Ahora entiendes quiénes son los realmente locos? Por eso me siento más cómodo en este lugar”.  
No le hizo caminar más ya que cerca del pasillo de las oficinas se hallaba el doctor con un paciente en su habitación y la familia de este. Por lo que pudo observar, era un nuevo recluso que llegaba al lugar.  
Chilton salió para dejar a la familia despedirse. Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación ve a la china observándole.  
–Agente Katz, ¿a qué se debe este honor? Espero que no sea para un caso o para internarse -dijo en broma porque sabía bien que si era para un caso-  
–Efectivamente es por un caso -respondió ella con una mirada seria-  
–Ya le envíe el permiso de la corte a Crawford para que les entreguen los videos de seguridad y cualquier información útil del hotel -mencionó-  
–No… -negó la mujer con la cabeza y uno de sus mechones se pegó a su mejilla- sucede doctor Chilton –a pesar que era fiscal ella lo llamaba por su doctorado en medicina psiquiátrica- que su nombre… -se mordió el labio tratando de evitar las palabras salieran de su boca pero no pudo- involucrado –ellas escaparon-.  
–Ya veo -Frederick agacho la vista y luego ladeo la cabeza con un movimiento, señal para que la chica le siguiera el paso de su bastón hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina. Era de color blanca con un letrero de forma rectangular de unos 15 cm de largo por 5 de alto, que tenía escrito: “Dr. Chilton” en dorado- después de usted –abrió la puerta de manera caballerosa-. Pase, tome asiento. ¿Gusta algo de beber antes del trago amargo o después de él? -A pesar de las críticas que tenía Chilton de ser un sujeto tonto y raro, siempre se mostraba caballeroso y dispuesto en ayudar a sus colegas policías. Por eso estaba como fiscal.  
–Gracias doctor -se sentó frente a su escritorio- prefiero por ahora agua y cuando se termine todo, un buen trago en el bar de siempre –cuando se terminaban un juicio todos los de la unidad, incluyendo al fiscal, se reunían por unos tragos en un bar llamado God’s Eye. Nombre irónico para el lugar del pecado.  
–Así será -sonrió sirviéndole un vaso con agua. Después se puso detrás de su escritorio frente a la agente- pero primero, el interrogatorio –extendió su mano para que dé inicio.  
–Creo que necesitaré la ayuda del fiscal -no hablaba en broma. Solo quería recodarle a Chilton que también estaba en una posición delicada para participar- en caso de que usted, se niegue a hablarme de un paciente suyo: William Graham.  
El hombre afirmo con la cabeza y una mirada seria por las palabras de la chica de ojos rasgados. Se relamió sus labios y luego los apretó al oír ese nombre.  
–Tenemos entendido que fue su paciente -Frederick afirmo-, su madre nos dijo que servicios infantiles se lo quito para entregárselo a usted. ¿Por qué?  
–Servicios infantiles fueron informados por el psiquiatra de Will, que su madre lo tenía en un descuido total y que ella se drogaba -respondió tranquilo-  
–¿Puede explicarme? -continuó el interrogatorio que había iniciado.  
–El psiquiatra escribió en un reporte que había encontrado a Alana, la madre de Will, drogada en más de una ocasión cuando lo fue a buscar a su consultorio; en otra momento, Will llegó drogado a su cita, cuando le preguntó solo le respondió que su madre le dio algo para saciar su hambre -hizo una pausa para beber agua-. Él preocupado fue a visitarles y la encontró en ese estado. Acto seguido se hizo la denuncia, pero como Will tenía una acusación de violación en su contra y sufría de esquizofrenia –ladeo la cabeza- termino bajo mi guardia.  
–Ya veo -ella anotaba todo lo que Chilton le decía, aunque sabía que él lo repetiría en cualquier momento que se lo pidiera pero la rutina le obligaba hacerlo.  
–Deberías ir a ver a su mamá -aconsejo el mayor.  
–Lo hice -respondió- es por eso que estoy aquí.  
–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de mí? -pareciera que su lado fiscal se asomaba.  
–Que hacías experimentos con tus pacientes -le vio de frente sin parpadear- ¿qué puedes decir de eso?  
… -respiro hondo y luego exhalo pesadamente- Nunca he realizado experimentos o métodos ortodoxos sin autorización del paciente o de los familiares -en tono serio y firme-. Soy alguien de ley. El caso del Dr. Abel Gideon fue algo autorizado por él, ya que era de igual manera colega mío que necesitaba ayuda y quiso experimentar consigo mismo. Fue algo secreto, pues no queríamos dar a conocer avances hasta el final del método. El Dr. Gideon hizo un video donde explica los motivos y bajo qué términos, ahí mismo señaló que fue de manera voluntaria; se entregó una hoja de su puño y letra que tenía el mismo contenido que el vídeo. Solo firme. Otro abogado con un juez atestiguaron dando fe al documento. Como fue algo secreto, no se dio a conocer hasta que llegó Will.  
–¿Por qué dice eso? -Beverly está sorprendida por esa confesión-  
–Cuando Will llegó a mis manos, comenzó a tener lucidez. La esquizofrenia se curó cuando se le aplico el tratamiento de intoxicación -se inclina hacia ella- pero aquí entre nosotros, Will no tenía nada que se acerque a ninguna enfermedad mental para estar internado o bajo custodia -se separó de ella para pegarse al respaldo de su silla de cuero negro-. En un mes él estaba sano. En ese momento la acusación de haber experimentado con él apareció en un citatorio médico, el nombre del Dr. Gideon estaba acompañando al de Will como víctimas.  
–¿Qué ocurrió con Will? -preguntó interesada en el personaje que era  
–Escapo -una sola palabra respondió la que se formulaba Bev en su cabeza de como llego al estacionamiento y a la webcam.  
–¿Cómo? -preguntó-  
–Will aún era menor. Conoció a un enfermero que trabajaba aquí: Matthew Brown. Se llevaron enseguida, una conexión inmediata. Will lo admirada y paso lo inevitable. Huyeron juntos –respondió el doctor.  
–¿Amor? -se imaginó un romance y la escena del crimen.  
–No del tipo homosexual -contesto Chilton tomando su bastón entre sus manos-. Will lo veía como un hermano mayor, a uno que tenía que seguir y lo hizo.  
–¿Sabe dónde podemos localizar a Brown? -preguntó aunque en su mente ya tenía la idea de donde se hallaba-  
–Tengo sus papeles de aquí, pero como sabrás o te imaginaras que huyó incluso de su hogar para que no lo busquen -abrió un cajón para sacar un folder que contenía nombres de empleados.  
–Por eso no lo buscaste, ¿verdad? -Chilton no respondió solo movía sus dedos en el folder que iba de la “A” a la “E”- Debo suponer que eso no ayudo en nada a tu juicio con la asociación ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda? –Beverly quería saber porque no lo reporto.  
–Aquí esta Matthew Brown -saco una carpeta con tenía escrito: Brown M.-. Así es, eso me hundió un poco; y algo me dice que debí haberles pedido la ayuda –respondió-. Eso hubiera evitado que tú no estuvieras aquí preguntando por ellos -se lo entrego-. ¿Qué paso?  
–Un cuerpo desfigurado con el pene expuesto. Una identidad falsa y desconocida. Creemos que el asesino es Will Graham. -Contesto con un suspiro pesado mientras se cruzaba las piernas-  
–Creo que ya tienes la identidad y el sospechoso –tamboreó sus dedos contra la madera de su escritorio- … lo siento -torció el labio- debí haberles dicho y esta desgracia no hubiera pasado.  
–Ya no se puede volver el tiempo atrás -se cruzó de brazos- tu siempre lo dices.  
–Y también digo que en el presente podemos cambiar el futuro -dijo en un tono de pésimo humor-. Si Matthew está muerto no sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos. Te confesaré porque no denuncie que hayan escapado, al menos no por mi cuenta.  
–¿Al menos por tu cuenta? -Bev alzo la ceja derecha-.  
–Will me confeso que se sentía a salvo en estos muros pero luego se puso nervioso cuando lo volvió a ver, -Beverly quería escuchar todo- cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con su psiquiatra. Él se lo quería llevar y sospecho que también tuvo que ver en la acusación en mi contra. Tiempo después me enteré que no fui la primera persona a la que el Dr. Gideon le preguntó sobre el experimento. Esa misma persona fue él más alterado por su desaparición, hizo la denuncia contra Brown y contra mí. Por eso estuve suspendido un tiempo –ahora ella sabía la verdad de la suspensión de Chilton como fiscal-.  
–¿De quién me hablas? ¿Quién es esa persona? -cuestiono al doctor.  
–Del Dr. Hannibal Lecter -en un tono serio-.  
Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, ni siquiera Bloom pronunció su nombre pero si lo mencionaba.  
–Él fue el psiquiatra de Will, el que denunció a su madre y a mí -agregó-. Un par de días antes de que él huyera con Brown, hubo un altercado entre Hannibal y Matthew en la piscina. Las cámaras solo los muestran discutiendo. Lecter lo buscó luego de ver a Will. William estaba hecho un manojo de nervios -entre lazo sus manos frente de sí-. No sé si eso lo motivo a escapar, pero luego de haber visto todos los casos de su unidad creí que era lo mejor, no buscarle.  
Ella afirmo con la cabeza.  
–Si sospechabas… debiste -trato de hablar ya que la imagen del fiscal que conocía se distorsionaba-  
–Mis manos estaban atadas con juicios en mí contra, -su error y vergüenza como fiscal estaban abofeteándolo- creí que lo mejor para él era que no lo encontraran. Lo lamento -agacho la cabeza-.  
–También yo… -se levantó de su asiento- ahora mi deber es encontrarlo.  
–Necesitarán un nuevo fiscal, -busco en su tarjetero un nombre- ella es perfecta. Fue mi maestra y del Dr. Lecter -le entrego la tarjeta- prefiere asesorar pero si llega un buen caso en sus manos colabora.  
–Bedelia Du Maurier… -susurro tocando la tarjeta-  
–No olvides de este -le entregó otra-. Es al que debes entrevistar y no olvides preguntar nuevamente a Alana sobre él.  
–¿Me lo dices como el doctor enfadado con él o el ex fiscal que nos ayudaba? -cuestiono al doctor.  
–Como quieras aceptarlo -se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano hacia ella.  
Ambos se despidieron del otro. Beverly salió de la oficina y Frederick se puso a acomodar sus papeles cuando ella salió.  


XXX  
Hotel Georgian House  
3 pm  


El agente Jimmy Price camino hasta el loving del hotel. Presentó su placa al gerente que se encontraba detrás del mostrador entregando llaves a los huéspedes que llegaron al mismo tiempo.  
Los rostros de la pareja inglesa se veían confusos y con miedo. Pensaron en cancelar e ir en otro hotel a hospedarse. Jimmy, les sonrió. El gerente, un hombre de color se disculpó por la interrupción. La pareja se quedó en el hotel.  
Minutos después un intercambio sucedió, el agente entregaba una orden y el gerente le entregaba las observaciones de las últimas 24 horas de la cinta de vídeo y del registro digitalizado de los huéspedes.  
El mayor extendió su brazo con una sonrisa agradeciendo el cierre del trato. Le afirmo que si el producto no le convence regresaría.  


XXX  
Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore,  
División: Unidad de Victimas Especiales  
5:30 pm  


La negociación con el gerente del hotel fue de media hora, la búsqueda de las últimas cintas y los registros digitalizados traspasados a una unidad extraíble sumo una hora. En total, Jimmy Price estuvo en el hotel una hora y media.  
Pensó que si fuera Zeller, él hubiera aprovechado ese tiempo con algún huésped. Luego se rio de esa idea. Price no era como el joven barbudo, ni aunque fuera joven otra vez.  
Entró a su división con una caja entre manos, media hora después de la llegada de su compañero.  
–Hello Jimmy -dijo Brian girando su asiento para ver el mayor.  
–Hola Brian, ¿tienes planes para hoy? -Preguntó tranquilo dejando la caja en su propio escritorio-  
–No. ¿Tienes algún plan? -respondió-  
–Oh, sí. ¿Te parece una función de cine? -propuso-  
–Excelente -sonrió-  
–Bien -tomo una de las cintas y se la lanzo- tú pagas la pizza y yo las palomitas y el café  
Zeller atrapo la cinta como Prince lo había hecho con él para que se quede a ayudarle a revisar las cintas que como vio en la caja que traía su compañero serán horas.  
–La próxima vez ya no te creeré -refunfuño de brazos cruzados.  
–Bueno, la próxima vez me aseguré de hacerte otro engaño -sonrió ampliamente y observo a su alrededor la pizarra con nombres con y sin rostros del crimen- ¿ya se está armando el rompecabezas?  
–¿Rompecabezas? -Cuestiona el joven- Será rompecabezas con piezas revueltas, perdidas e incompletas.  
Price se reía mientras se acercaba a la pizarra pero su risa se apagó cuando apareció el rostro de Chilton ahí.  
–Ese es… -apunto con su dedo la fotografía bajo el nombre de Frederick Chilton-  
–Así es -dijo Jack entrando al lugar- Katz fue a entrevistarlo. En cualquier momento regresa con la información.  
–¿Entonces quien es nuestro fiscal ahora? -el que aparentaba ser mayor de todos por las canas, se agarró de las caderas mirando a su superior-  
–Tengo que pedir uno a la corte -el hombre de color torció sus labios-  
–No se preocupe jefe -agregó el joven de los tres- nosotros solo tenemos que encargarnos de entregar todo al fiscal y él de atraparlo.  
–El problema es que si el fiscal que nos mandan es un fracaso, de nada sirve investigar a fondo -finalizo Jack.  
–Eso se puede arreglar -dijo la agente para unirse a la discusión- hable con Chilton. Me dio unos datos sobre Will y porque estaba involucrado -se a cerco a la pizza clavando con un alfiler una tarjeta-. Además de quien podría ser la identidad de nuestro muerto –escribió con un plumón negro, un nombre finalizado con un signo de interrogación sobre una hoja que corto para colocarlo encima de las fotos de la víctima desconocida.  
–Matthew Brown ¿Cómo posible víctima? y el Dr. Hannibal Lecter ¿cómo otro sospechoso a la lista? -Jack leía los nombres así como los demás integrantes- Explícate Katz.  
Beverly hizo un resumen de su conversación con Frederick. Indicando como el doctor Lecter estaba relacionado en las denuncias y como Brown huyó con Will.  
–Por último, me entregó esta tarjeta para pedir ayuda a la fiscalía -le entrego una tarjeta a Jack-  
–Gracias -leyó el nombre de Bedelia Du Maurier en ella-. Bien, ahora tenemos lo siguiente: dos sospechosos de homicidio, un motivo posiblemente pasional.  
–Jack, ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Brian esperando órdenes.  
–Primero, Jimmy y tu revisaran las cintas; -apunto a cada uno de ellos- segundo, Beverly investiga sobre ese tal Brown -se a cerco a la tarjeta del doctor-.Y yo, haré una visita al psiquiatra.  
Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se fueron a realizar sus labores asignadas.  


XXX  
Consultorio del Dr. Hannibal Lecter  
8:00 pm  


Jack llego a aquella casa que aparentaba dos pisos, la cual le servía de consultorio del doctor. Desde la banqueta observaba el lugar, pensando que de día se debe apreciar mejor el lugar ya que el alumbrado no era lo suficiente para mostrar todo. Subió los escalones cruzando la puerta. Escucho detrás de la puerta, unas voces sonaban en su interior; una más gruesa que la otra. Imagino que el doctor estaba en consulta por lo que decidió sentarse y esperar, aunque eso le lleve más de una hora.  
Su espera no duro más que 10 minutos. La puerta se abrió y él se levantó a ver a dos hombres salir de la habitación, imagino que uno era el doctor.  
–¿Dr. Lecter? -extendió su mano al hombre barbudo y de baja estatura a comparación del rubio que estaba a su lado- Soy el agente Jack Crawford,  
–Detesto ser descortés, pero está es la salida para mis pacientes -interrumpió el rubio con una expresión seria.  
El otro hombre se giró a mirar a su doctor que hizo la aclaración de la confusión.  
–Oh, Dr. Lecter, lo lamento -Jack metió su mano derecha en el interior de su saco- Soy el comandante de la unidad victimas especiales, Jack Crawford. ¿Puedo entrar? –mostró su placa.  
–Puede aguardar en la sala de espera -respondió acercando su rostro a la placa para confirmar su autenticad- Franklyn te veré en la siguiente semana –se dirigió a su paciente de manera tranquila-. Al menos que, por supuesto, tenga relación con él.  
Al decir eso Franklyn se detuvo y ladeo su cabeza observando al comandante.  
–No, esto se trata de usted -aunque en su mente estaba diciendo que de su otro paciente-  
El otro suspiro de alivio y abandono el lugar. Lecter solo afirmo con la cabeza y cerro su puerta un momento mientras Crawford esperaba en la sala de espera.  
–Por favor, pase -finalmente el doctor se asomó por la puerta que abrió a su consultorio-  
Jack entro a la habitación y encontró dos sillones de cuero uno frente a otro. Un librero junto a la puerta, otros que formaban una biblioteca en un segundo piso; cuyas escaleras estaban cerca del escritorio de madera. “posiblemente es caoba” pensó al verlo. Un bonsái cerca de la ventana cubierta por cortinas negras con rayas rojas. Y un mueble frente a ellas, donde los pacientes se acostaban para ser tratados. Cuando el doctor cerró la puerta otro librero más pequeño asomo y un perchero a su lado.  
–¿Puedo preguntar de qué trata? -inicio el doctor el interrogatorio antes que el comandante tras cerrar la puerta.  
–Puede preguntar, pero antes yo le haré preguntas a usted -respondió asegurando su lugar. El rubio solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿espera a otros pacientes?  
–Estamos solos -contestó separando un poco los brazos de los costados-.  
–¿No tiene secretaria? -hizo notar su observación en la sala de espera.  
–Esta predispuesta a caprichos románticos. Siguió su corazón hasta el Reino Unido -Jack rio mientras el doctor se acercaba a él con una sonrisa-. Una tristeza verla partir.  
Ambos hombres caminaron uno a lado del otro hasta el escritorio, donde el hombre de color camino hacia el tomando uno de los dibujos del doctor. Estaba sorprendido y maravillado por su talento. Lecter no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
–¿Son suyos doctor? -Jack tomo uno para mirarlo de cerca.  
–Entre los primeros -respondió tocando el mismo dibujo de una mansión que asemejaba a un castillo-. Era mi internado en París –destaco.  
–La cantidad de detalles es increíble -mencionó Jack impresionado-. Ahora comprendo porque sus dibujos merecieron una pasantía en la universidad de Johns Hopkins.  
–Comienzo a sospechar que me está investigando, comandante Crawford -dijo Lecter mirando como el comandante caminaba agarrando de sus caderas observando el lugar-  
–No, no –giro hacia él. Aun no quería decirle que es un sospechoso hasta el final-. Antes de entrar usted me dijo si visita tenía estaba relacionada con el paciente que se acaba de ir –apunto con su pulgar derecho por encima de su propio hombro-. Bueno, me temó que estoy aquí por otro paciente.  
–¿Otro? -el doctor ladeo su cabeza confuso-  
–William Graham -dijo directamente el nombre y el doctor separo sus labios al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos. Se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba por ese nombre.  
–Wi… William -murmuro el nombre sosteniéndose de su escritorio porque sentía que iba a caerse- hace años que no escucho de él –se repuso- ¿Dónde está?  
–Me temó que en la morgue -Jack era directo en este tipo de comentarios.  
El doctor palideció. Comenzó a sentir calor, sus manos sudaba 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Por fin pude actualizar el fic, yay! Me tarde porque no recordaba mucho del capítulo de la Ley y el Orden: UVE. Por lo que supondrán que no avanzaba mucho. Así que estuve buscando páginas online para ver el capítulo, algunos con links rotos. Hasta que di con él. Me di cuenta al verlo que sí, solo lo tome de base la idea porque hasta que lo encontré ya me fui al 80 % de sus parlamentos. Bueno ya con mi drama. Les dejo leerlo. Denme amor ya sea en comentarios o likes! Pero denme amor!

Consultorio del Dr. Hannibal Lecter  
8:30 pm  
XxxX

A pesar que el doctor se veía pálido y que sus labios temblaban por la noticia, él mostro fuerza suficiente para retomar su compostura para poder hablar con su invitado.  
–Por favor, tome asiento -señalo uno de los sillones de cuero donde sus pacientes tomaban consulta con él-  
–¿Doctor se encuentra bien? -preguntó Jack a ver al mayor que se había puesto pálido tras comunicarle la muerte de Will-  
El doctor solo afirmo con la cabeza quitándose el saco, para luego aflojar la corbata.  
–He de negar, que no esperaba escuchar eso, -se acercó a un gabinete de donde saco dos copas de cristal- llevo años esperando oír noticias de Will pero no quería esa –torció su labio mientras buscaba una botella de vino que luego sirvió en una copa- ¿gusta? –le pregunto al inspector.  
Jack solo movió su mano negando, pidió agua en su lugar. Estaba en servicio y el alcohol no ayudaba con los testimonios dados a la policía.  
–Aquí tiene -le sirvió la copa con agua fresca y se sentó frente a él- ¿Cómo… -agito su mano derecha apretando los labios. Sin poder terminar su pregunta.  
–Según el vídeo de seguridad, tuvo un altercado en un estacionamiento de un hotel -respondió entendiendo la pregunta. Observaba al doctor que mostraba una mirada vacía en un rostro serio como de piedra. Solo una palabra paso por la cabeza del agente: “sospechoso”-. Su atacante lo mató a golpes –si era el homicida no quería dar detalles del crimen para que él este en alerta.  
… -el rubio poso ambas manos en su rostro para cubrirlo- perdone… soy psiquiatra y en mi profesión he escuchado a pacientes hablar de sus pérdidas, soy capaz de formular preguntas ayudarle a llevar acabo el duelo pero no… -se sobo el arco de su nariz- en mí.  
–Dr. Lecter, lo lamento -dijo Jack sintiéndose incomodo por él doctor- mi visita es para saber si usted puede darme información sobre Will –aclaro el punto- porque quien haya hecho esto, se ve que lo ataco con un odio guardado.  
–Deje de ser su psiquiatra hace mucho -suspiro para luego sorber su vino- ahora siento que pude salvarlo. Cuente con mi ayuda, para encerrar a ese… -respiro hondo haciendo un puño con las manos- asesino. Mencionó que era de la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales –se agarró el cuello- ustedes se encargan de los casos de índole sexual… eso quiere decir que Will fue...  
–No lo sabemos, aun no nos dan los exámenes forenses. Además no solo vemos casos que caen en lo sexual, también cuando hay riesgo con menores de edad involucrados -respondió a secas el hombre de color-. ¿Podrá responder? -Hannibal solo afirmo en silencio esperando la primera pregunta- ¿Por qué Will era su paciente?  
–Will sufrió depresión por lo de su padre, por lo tanto comenzó a alejarse de las personas. Se encerró en sí mismo. Su madre lo trajo conmigo para ayudarle. -respondió tranquilo.  
–¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo con usted? -pregunto  
–Desde los trece hasta los dieseis años, tres años completos. Hasta que paso a manos del Dr. Frederick Chilton en su hospital de Baltimore -un tono de molestia se presentó en su voz.  
–Me enteré que usted denuncio a Servicios Infantiles sobre el cuidado de la señora Bloom con su hijo -miro al doctor con los ojos entrecerrados-. Me puede decir, ¿Por qué?  
–Como dije a Servicios Infantiles, cuando William venía a sus citas comenzaba a verse más delgado y ojeroso, le preguntaba pero solo respondió que la economía en su casa no estaba bien, y su madre estaba buscando la manera de solucionarlo –explico-. Llegue a pensar que él estaba a comenzando a preocuparse por esa situación pero no. Ya que después de un tiempo no se había presentado a sus citas y ninguna había sido cancelada previamente -hizo una pausa para sorber el resto de su vino que aún quedaba en su copa- por eso, fui a su casa. Al llegar, la puerta estaba abierta, entré pensando que algo sucedió. Al pasar encuentro a ambos drogados. Will me dijo que tenía hambre y su madre le ofreció de sus pastillas, para que saciada su apetito como ella.  
–Escuche que usted pedía la custodia de Will –le veía con su mirada fría que le caracterizaba- ¿por qué?  
–Intentaba ayudar a Will, sufría de esquizofrenia. Son cuidados especiales, por eso me ofrecí -respondió.  
–Además de que tenía una denuncia por intento de violación y por eso paso a manos del Dr. Chilton -agregó Jack mientras Hannibal movía levemente su rostro ya que él no dijo eso-. Hablamos con el doctor.  
–Ya veo -menciono el rubio.  
–Hábleme de su incidente con el enfermero Matthew Brown -Crawford tamboreaba sus dedos sobre el descansa brazos del sillón-  
–Solo hable con él en la piscina -respondió Hannibal-  
–No es lo que nos dijo el Dr. Chilton -comentó el teniente-. Se nos informó que fue algo más que una plática “amistosa” –hizo énfasis en la última palabra-  
–Solo hablamos del tratamiento de Will -contestó-. Observe que le cambiaron sus medicamentos y aun paciente como él, no se les puede cambiar de golpe eso sería demasiado imprudente. Además el Dr. Chilton experimentaba con él…  
–Sí, nos habló de su demanda por ello -interrumpió Jack  
–Es por eso que Brown se mostró grosero e insolente conmigo, incluso me empujo a la piscina -tenía un rostro serio y sereno, su tono de voz se escuchaba enfadado por el recuerdo-. Al día siguiente escapo con Will, lo secuestro. La policía no hizo nada para encontrarlos.  
–Ya lo encontramos -corrigió el capitán  
–Es demasiado tarde, Will muerto y Brown libre -se levantó de su asiento acomodando su saco.  
–Eso no lo sabemos aún -Jack comprendió que era hora de irse-. Le aseguro Dr. Lecter que atraparemos al culpable –extendió su mano.  
Hannibal observo el brazo extendido al aire y lo estrecho en silencio.  
–Solo quiero que Will tenga justicia -agregó el rubio abriendo la puerta.  
–La tendrá, se lo aseguro -Jack se retiró del lugar.

Xxx  
Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore,  
División: Unidad de Victimas Especiales  
6 pm  
Xxx

–Muchas, gracias por la información Dr. Chiltón, hasta luego -colgó su teléfono la agente Beverly Katz.  
Quien estaba detrás de su escritorio tapizado de carpetas con información sobre Matthew Brown y Will Graham. Ella se puso a escribir el dato que recién le entregaron sobre unos tatuajes que el doctor Frederick Chilton le vio un día a Matthew cuando se disponía a nadar en la piscina. Ahora se confirmaba la identidad de la víctima, ya que él fue más descriptivo con las imágenes.  
Algunos de los contenidos de información en los archivos de cada uno,resultaban serle una lectura interesante.Por ese motivo, algunos párrafos estaban marcados con amarillo fluorescente para luego apuntarlo en su libreta de pasta negra.  
Sin embargo, un color diferente resaltaba entre los informes que Frederick le entrego, eran las menciones del doctor Hannibal Lecter.  
–Factor común… “Hannibal Lecter” -murmuro para ella-  
No era raro que hallan conocidos comunes entre víctimas y sospechosos. Lo que a ella le llamaba la atención, era las veces que se repetía. Si se pusiera a contar cuantas veces aparecía ese nombre nunca terminaría… o eso pensaba ella. Además había algo que le incomodaba al leerlo.  
–… mmm -golpeaba su pluma contra la madera de su escritorio- estoy segura que he leído su nombre en otra parte –trataba de recordar-. ¿Hable leído sobre él en el periódico? -En su libreta dejo un apartado con el título de: Dr. Hannibal Lecter.  
Regreso a la página donde estaba el nombre de Will Graham. “17 años”, “Síndrome de Asperger”, “esquizofrenia”, “intento de violación”, “drogadicción”, “4 años de terapia (uno con Frederick)”, “huyó (2 veces)”; eran las palabras enlistadas debajo de su nombre.  
Matthew Brown, “enfermero, 22 años”, “nadador olímpico”, “estudia medicina”, “tatuajes”, “desaparecido” esta última palabra fue tachada y reemplazada por su confirmación: “muerto”.  
Se tallo la cara con su mano izquierda mientras la otra cambiaba la hoja titulada: cosas en común.  
“Dr. Frederick Chilton”, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter”.  
Poso su mano sobre su cuello mientras bostezaba.  
–¿Algo interesante? -pregunto Zeller que le entregaba café-  
–Gracias -tomo la taza- solo que el Dr. Chilton me confirmo que Matthew es la víctima –ella le contó sobre la llama- ¿y ustedes?  
–La misma suerte -sorbió de su propio café-. Me tuve que salir antes que Price comience a hablarme de los elevadores y su música o la industria de los hoteles… otra vez -Ella rio ya que sabía cómo era Jimmy y Brian-. Digo, sé que él estuvo presente en la creaciones –se encogió de brazos- pero no me interesa.  
–Al menos te diviertes con él-Zeller se encogió de hombros y tomó la carpeta de Matthew para leer-. Sabes desde que leí el nombre del Dr. Lecter, mi memoria esta rara -Brian levanto su ceja derecha y se inclinó hacia ella-, creo que son cosas mías –negó con la cabeza-. De seguro leí su nombre en el periódico o en algún artículo de internet antes del caso.  
–Mmm -el moreno solo se le quedo observando en silencio- puede ser –se encogió de los hombros torciendo su labio para luego girar su rostro posando sus ojos en el nombre del Dr. Chilton- que tu mente ya no confía en personas que han ayudado a otros.  
–¡Brian! -Entró su compañero de más edad- necesito que vengas a ayudarme a ver los vídeos, creo que encontré algo.  
–¡Ya voy! -respondió- solo ayudo a Bev en una cosa –le guiño al ojo y ella solo rio bajo negando con la cabeza agachada hacia sus apuntes- ¿Qué tanto ya tienes? -Pregunto tomando la libreta- ¡Wow!, -hizo una “o” con sus labios como si fuera a chiflar- veo que si tienes dudas sobre el doctor ha dejarle un gran espacio –Beverly solo apoyo su mejilla en la palma de su mano derecha que posaba el codo en su escritorio-  
Brian estuvo en silencio unos minutos para pasar una lectura veloz en los apuntes de su compañera. Ladeo la cabeza pasando su dedo índice en una frase en la que si le saco el chiflido.  
–¿Qué? -pregunto la oriental entrecerrando los ojos-  
–Interesante… -murmuro cerrando la libreta-  
Pensé que encontraste algo que no vi y no la conclusión de mis notas –agregó agarrando su libreta-  
–Tienes la razón -metió ambas manos en los bolsillos- FreddieLounds –sonrió al pronunciarla- mi conquista de una noche –guiño-. Ahora me iré con Jimmy antes que venga con sus abejas.  
Brian regreso con Jimmy, previamente se cruzaron en el pasillo; el segundo, lo fue a buscar para mostrarle algo interesante que encontró. Entraron al cuarto, colocándose frente a una de las televisores que proyectaba el vídeo de seguridad.  
–¿Qué fue lo último que vimos de la cámara de seguridad? -Pregunto Price a Zeller-  
–Que nuestra víctima estaba en el estacionamiento, cuando fue atacado respondió.  
–Ahora, confirme que nuestra víctima es Matthew Brown -dijo con una sonrisa-  
–Claro… como los tatuajes que nos describió Frederick por teléfono…. -agregó el joven.  
–¿En serio ya les confirmo? -Ladeo sus labios- bueno eso no importa. Mira,-apunto con un láserla pantalla- ¿recuerdas que lo vimos salir del hotel para entrar al estacionamiento?  
–Zeller asentó con la cabeza- Bueno, aquí tengo cuando él llega y con quien.  
El mayor puso a reproducir una cinta de vídeo donde se observa a un hombre mayor de a próximamente 35 años entrar al lugar. A los 10 minutos entraba un hombre joven alrededor de los 25 años.  
–Aja… -dijo Brian esperando ver más- Eso es algo normal en un hotel  
Jimmy solo sonrió y puso a reproducir otra cinta de otra televisión. En ella se observa al hombre mayor parado frente al elevador mirando para sus lados, pero no llama al ascensor. Cuando el joven llega, lo aprieta y entra de primero. El chico pasa después de él.  
–Capture las imágenes de la cámara del elevador –coloca una nueva cinta que mostraba el interior- y tenemos el rostro de Brown y su acompañante –congelo las imágenes-  
–¿Acompañante? -Brian arrugo el entre cejo  
Price solo quito la pausa y el joven pudo observar como los dos hombres que estaban dentro del elevador comenzaron a tocarse uno al otro. Primero el mayor inicio todo, posteriormente Matthew estaba acorralándolo contra la pared; hasta que el elevador abrió y ambos salieron de ahí.  
–Ahora, ¿Quién va al hotel? -pregunto el hombre con cabello canoso.

XxxxX

Luego de entrevistarse con el Dr. Hannibal Lecter; Jack Crawford se dirigió a su casa para relajarse a lado de su amada esposa Bella. Al llegar, beso a su mujer como saludo, tomó su teléfono y llamado a la Dra. Bedelia Du Maurier. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para verse al día siguiente y discutir el caso. Finalmente, Jack llamo por teléfono a todos los miembros de su equipo para que se retiren a descansar. Ya que al parecer el caso los agotará como los anteriores que han tenido.

XxxxX  
Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore,  
División: Unidad de Victimas Especiales  
15 de Febrero del 2014, 8:00 am  
XxxX

Los agentes de la unidad, se reunieron dentro de la oficina de Jack que permanecía detrás de su escritorio. Sus investigadores estaban de pie, Bev de brazos cruzados, Brian con las manos en las caderas y Jimmy agarrando su barbilla. Cada uno hablaba de sus avances, incluso Beverly mencionó su incomodidad con el doctor Lecter.  
–Me pareció que era un hombre tranquilo, con el corazón de un padre preocupado por su hijo desaparecido -mencionó su observación sobre Hannibal. Bev no parecía convencida su sentido femenino le decía que había algo más-  
–El Dr. Hannibal Lecter es alguien muy estricto en cuanto a su vida -una voz femenina sonaba en el lugar-. Su apariencia lo ha llevado al lugar de honor entre los psiquiatras, es reconocido por sus labores de investigación. Una persona importante que supo cómo posicionarse en la sociedad –el sonido de unos tacones negros le acompañaba a la par con cada palabra-. Pero como cualquier persona, él también tiene secretos –sonrió- solo que Hannibal sabe cómo ocultarlos.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a la mujer rubia que recién llegaba. No sabían quién era hasta que Jack reconoció la voz por teléfono del día anterior.  
–¿Doctora Du Maurier? -se levantó Jack de su lugar para recibirla. Ella afirmo con la cabeza- Les presento a la Doctora Bedelia Du Maurier, nuestra nueva fiscal. Frederick me la recomendó.  
–Ex doctora, ahora soy la fiscal Du Maurier, mucho gusto -extendió su mano hacia cada uno de los presentes-. Les ayudaré en el caso así que cuenten conmigo.  
–Ahora lo único que necesitamos es una orden para que pueda ir al hotel a buscar al compañero sexual de Matthew Brown con la esperanza de que no se haya ido -respondió Jimmy.  
–Yo solo iré a una cita para interrogar -agregó Brian.  
–En un momento tendrás tu orden -sonrió- y usted teniente Crawford, necesito que me de los informes del caso para mantenerme al tanto.  
Jack solo afirmó.

XxxxX  
Hotel Georgian House  
11 am  
XxxX

En cuanto Bedelia les entrego la orden, Jimmy y Beverly se dirigieron al hotel. Caminaron directamente hasta la recepción. El gerente del hotel se puso nervioso al verlos, ya que no quería que pasada como la última visita.  
–Buenos días -saludo a los recién llegados- Por favor, no me diga que están aquí para hacer investigaciones –se notaba nervioso- espantan a los huéspedes.  
–Bueno, esta de suerte -Prince le sonrió-. Hoy solo vamos a molestar a un huésped –mostró la foto:un sujeto mayor de cabello castaño rojizo, que parece que se está quedando calvo. De complexión delgada-. Y sí colabora, le aseguro que el hotel no aparecerá en primera plana como cómplice del acto.  
–No, no, no -negaba con las manos y la cabeza el gerente Richard-. ¿Puede acercarme la foto, por favor? Casi no puedo ver –agarro la fotografía- Porque si el huésped no ha dejado el lugar podemos identificarle o puedo darle los datos en caso que se haya ido.  
–Así me gusta, que la gente siga siendo muy amable y cooperativa -sonríe viendo a Bev-, es difícil encontrar a ese tipo de personas en esta época. –Bervely solo se reía-  
–El huésped se llama Garret Hobbs, es un doctor –dijo el gerente para luego mirar a su computadora y revisar los datos del huésped-. Efectivamente, aún se encuentra en la habitación 338 B en el quinto piso –en tono serio.  
–Muchas gracias, espero que la próxima vez que regrese a este hotel sea para tener unas vacaciones -Price se retiró con Katz divertido  
Había pasados unos 20 minutos desde que dejaron el gerente para encontrar alhuésped. Lolocalizaron la habitación y tocaron para llamar a pesar que tenía su letrero de no molestar.  
–¿Sí? -salió el hombre con una bata de rayas cubriendo con su mano el bostezo que se le escapaba. Seguramente se hallaba dormido antes de que le golpeen la puerta.  
–¿Dr. Garret Hobbs? -pregunto la mujer  
–Sí -alzo una ceja examinando a las personas- ¿se les ofrece algo?  
–Soy la agente Beverly Katz y mi compañero, Jimmy Price ambos de la unidad de victimas especiales -ambos mostraron sus placas- estamos aquí para hacerles unas preguntas.  
El doctor torció sus labios relamiéndose dejando entrar a los investigadores a pesar que no quería hacerlo.  
–¿Está solo? -Pregunto el mayor-  
–Sí, mi esposa se quedó en casa con mi hija-respondió Garret  
–¿A qué vino a Baltimore, sin ella? -cuestiono Bev  
–A una conferencia médica, que se termina mañana -respondió de forma tranquila-. ¿Sucedió algo malo?  
–Nosotros hacemos las preguntas -contesto Price observando a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde estuvo la noche del día 13 de febrero y madrugada del 14?  
–Estuve en una conferencia médica y en la noche regrese a mi hotel -se notaba tranquilo mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza-. Pueden corroborarlo. Se firma cuando entras en alguna por papeleo.  
–Sí, gracias por el dato -respondió Bev de brazos cruzados- pero ninguna conferencia –hizo una mueca, entrecerrando un ojo y mostrando los dientes- termina a las 2 am. Hora que aparece que usted aparentemente llego.  
–Bueno… admito que me fui con unos compañeros a una fiesta -comenzó a ponerse nervioso-. Luego me vine aquí a descansar porque tenía conferencia a las 6 am.  
–Pero… no estaba solo -agregó Jimmy mirándolo- estuvo muy bien acompañado. De un joven… hombre.  
Hobbs guardo silencio unos instantes, no podía creer que fue descubierto.  
–Ese canalla me robo mi reloj de oro y mi billetera… -murmuro molesto- no hice la denuncia para que no se enteraran de él. Creo que le hizo lo mismo al Dr. Lecter por eso corrió hacia mi cuando sus miradas se encontraron -confeso Hobbs. Beverly levanto su ceja derecha al encontrarse nuevamente con el nombre del doctor, Price solo la miro como pensando en una respuesta para ella en complicidad-.  
–¿Nos puede decir que paso con ese joven? -Preguntó Jimmy- ¿Cómo se presentó a usted?  
–¿Sí se los digo, me dejaran en paz y recuperaré mi reloj? -trataba de negociar.  
Sí, nos es útil… -dejo en claro que no habrá negociación-  
–Al terminar la conferencia del Dr. Lecter, yo y otros colegas lo convencimos para ir a algún bar a festejar. En el bar, había gente joven y admito que mis preferencias son… hacia ellos -los agentes solo lo observaron serios-. En la barra vi a Matthew, ese fue el nombre que me dio. Lo observe y él lo noto. Me envió una cerveza para ir a la barra. Hicimos plática y quedamos en venir a mi habitación de aquí. Solo me separé de él, unos momentos ya que me dijo que conseguirá droga y nos veríamos en la entrada del bar –suspiro mientras que Beverly y Jimmy solo pensaban que tenían un nuevo sospechoso principal-. Gire mi rostro para despedirme de mis compañeros cuando noto que el Dr. Lecter me observaba mucho, pensé que me descubrió. Así que me acerque para irme rápido pero el cruzo de mi lado. Al sentirme aliviado, me fui a la entrada fingiendo que entro una llamada para que no se vea sospechoso. En eso salió corriendo Matthew, jalándome del brazo desesperado. Me dijo que no hay tiempo para explicaciones y llamo un taxi para irnos al hotel, luego que se detuvo en una calle llena de gente, pensé que me iba a matar ya que corría por lugares vacíos.  
–Así que conoce al Dr. Lecter mencionó Beverly. Gideon solo afirmo con la cabeza- interesante… -en su mente el Dr. Lecter se volvió sospechoso principal- continúe con el relato.  
–Bueno llegamos al hotel… hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer -no quiso ser más específico pero no era necesario para los detectives-. Él huyo en la mañana mientras dormía y se robó mi reloj. No hice la denuncia por obvias razones.  
–Matthew Brown murió tras abandonar esta habitación y su reloj es evidencia -agregó Beverly-. Le sugiero que llame a su esposa para decirle que se va a quedar unos días más -no quería que se escape su testigo.  
–¿Murió? -dijo sorprendido- ¿pero cómo? ¿Estoy involucrado?  
–Eso depende de las pruebas -respondió Price tranquilo-  
–Bueno cuando llame el Dr. Lecter le informaré de esto… -suspiró mordiéndose el labio-  
–¿El Dr. Lecter? -pregunto nuevamente la oriental.  
–Sí, aparentemente me vio con él. Porque no ha dejado de llamarme pidiéndome datos sobre él. A pesar que me niego diciendo que está confundido -se rasca detrás de la cabeza-  
–No es necesario que se lo diga… él ya lo sabe -dijo Price abandonando la habitación-. Gracias por la ayuda.  
La mujer siguió al hombre mayor en silencio a paso rápido. No necesitaban comunicarse entre ellos para entender que el doctor Hannibal Lecter está muy involucrado en el caso. Solo necesitan encontrar a Will Graham para hallar el motivo.

xXxX  
Organización Tattle Crimen  
11 am  
XxxX

Mientras Beverly y Jimmy se encontraban en el hotel investigando, Brian fue a la organización Tattle Crimen. Esta sociedad se dedicaba a apoyar a las personas sin hogar, además de ayudar a las personas que han vivido de injusticias por una ley que no estuvo de su lado. La directora era una pelirroja llamada Freddie Louds, amiga de Chilton y ex pareja romántica de Zeller. Por eso al leer el nombre en los apuntes de Katz, se ofreció venir directo a saludar a viejas amistades.  
–¡Hey, Freddie! -saludo al cruzar la puerta observando ese cabello alborotado rojizo que caían sobre una chaqueta de cuero café- ¿Cómo has estado?  
La pelirroja miro con indiferencia al recién llegado. Giro su cabeza haciendo que sus rizos se muevan como resortes, dijo unas cuantas palabras a su empleada; luego camino sobre sus tacones negros de forma elegante pero desafiante hacia el hombre.  
–Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí -se cruzó de brazos colocándose frente a él- ¿a qué has venido? ¿A dejarme de nuevo?  
–Tu fuiste la que me dejo, no yo -respondió Zeller agarrando su propia cadera-. Necesito tu ayuda.  
–No -negó dándole la espalda-. No te voy ayudar –se cruzó de brazos-. Los que vienen aquí piden ser protegidos de ustedes –se gira y le pica el pecho arrugando la frente-.  
La gente que estaba en el centro solo los observaba en silencio mirando a la pareja discutir. Todos se imaginaban que era pelea de novios.  
–De acuerdo, Fred -puso sus manos frente a él-. Entonces tendré que llamar a mis superiores para que me manden una orden y pueda buscar en el edificio alguna información sobre Matthew Brown y Will Graham -Lounds se enderezo abriendo los ojos mirando de forma pasmada al escuchar el nombre-. Dudó que quieras que se lleven a algunos a prisión cuando encontremos cosas...  
–Espera… -la pelirroja lo interrumpió levantando su mano derecha frente a su rostro para detener la frase- ¿Dijiste Matthew Browny, Will Graham? -Zeller afirmó- ¿Qué sucede?  
–Encontramos el cadáver de Matthew Brown -murmuro acercando su rostro a ella- y necesitamos hallar a Will Graham. No sabemos si es culpable o está en peligro.  
–¿Peligro?... -en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación-  
–Will pudo ser testigo del asesinato y el culpable lo sabe. Por lo tanto, hay que encontrarlo antes que el homicida –respondió Brian-. ¿Me ayudas? -levanto las cejar. Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza-

Xxx

Había pasado una hora desde que salieron del edificio. El motivo era que ella sabía los lugares que Matthew y Will frecuentaban e indicaba a Zeller donde ir. En el vehículo el moreno recibió una llamada de su compañera.  
–Entendido, estoy en eso -colgó-  
–¿Ocurrió algo? -preguntó Lounds girando su rostro hacia el lado del conductor.  
–Tenemos que hallar a Will pronto. Es de vida o muerte… desgraciadamente la de él. -respondió acelerando.  
–Zeller… Will no solo iba al centro con Matthew, también iban a mi casa. Ahí se comunicaba con su madre o se iba a los lugares cercanos para usar el internet -confeso-. La última vez que lo vi, estaba empacando comida de mi casa, supuse que se iba un par de días. No vi a Matthew, supuse que él se había marchado como siempre para realizar algún plan de sobrevivencia y Will lo alcanzaría luego. Pensé que era como siempre por eso no le pregunte cuando regresaba –agacho la mirada-. Además se veía nervioso y con miedo… -su voz se oía quebrar- solo dijo… “no les digas que me has visto”. Creí que algo hizo Matt –se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para llorar- debí ayudarlo… ahora está en peligro.  
–Hey, Lounds. Mírame -Brian detuvo el coche para sostener el rostro de Freddie- aun puedes hacerlo. Ayudándome a encontrarlo. Dime, ¿dónde duerme?  
-Matthew le enseño a sobrevivir en la calle, le enseño donde encontrar un lugar siempre caliente para dormir. Las salas de urgencias de un hospital, están bien como último recurso… -Respondió Lounds- ahí puedes quejarte del dolor de estómago hasta que te llamen. -Zeller informo a las unidades que estén cerca de hospitales que encuentren a un chico castaño-. Otros lugares para dormir son las salas de conferencias de los hoteles -mencionó la pelirroja mientras revisaban los hoteles que se encontraban cerca-. Nunca se usaban de noche y son cómodas. Como Will y Matthew no parecían vagabundos si los encontraban por seguridad, fingían ser huéspedes borrachos que se equivocaron de habitación.  
–Nada… -salieron del lugar- El siguiente.  
–El otro lugar es el de Theatre At The France-Merrick PAC, se colaban entre la gente que iban saliendo como si estuvieran buscando a alguien. Luego, se metían al baño de mujeres. –indicó caminando a su lado hacia el baño.  
–¿Por qué el baño de mujeres? -preguntó Zeller curioso.  
–Porque tiene una sala separada para empolvarse con sofás -agregó viéndole-. ¿Quieres que entré? -se detuvo frente a la puerta-  
Brian solo abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero. Freddie miró desde la puerta a Will durmiendo sobre un sofá. Aun llevaba la ropa con la que le vieron en la video llamada. Ella corrió hacia él, despertándolo con calma.  
–Will, Will -el joven se movió abriendo lentamente los ojos-. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Ya no tienes por qué huir.  
El menor abrió sus ojos pero a ver a Brian con su placa colgada de la cintura se levantó de un salto.  
–¡Mientes! Haz traído a la policía -empujo a la mujer y quiso hacer lo mismo con el agente pero este lo agarró del brazo. Lo sujeto pegándolo a su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con ambos brazos.  
–¡Tranquilo! -dijo Zeller buscando dominarlo ante los esfuerzos desesperados del joven- ¡Dile que no se resista!  
–¡Tú, me has vendido! -le gritaba a Lounds- ¡confiaba en ti! ¡Creía que eras mi amiga!  
La mujer estaba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando que no sabía cómo reaccionar, a quien ayudar primero.  
-Will Graham estas detenido por el asesinato de Matthew Brown. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que digas será usada en tu contra.  
–¡Dijiste que no lo ibas a detener! -le grito Freddie a Brian- ¡Qué lo ibas a ayudar y proteger! -jaloneo a Zeller del brazo para que lo soltará pero ya era tarde. Ahora Will estaba esposado- ¡Solo ibas a interrogarlo! -le grito quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta, dejándose caer del costado de la puerta al piso llorando-

Xxxx

–No podemos interrogar a Will hasta que su madre o su abogado lleguen -dijo Bedelia mirando detrás del cristal.  
Había pasado una hora del traslado de Will a la policía y los agentes del caso estaban esperando que Alana, la madre de Will autorice que se le interrogue de una vez. Pero al parecer la mujer estaba buscando abogados para su hijo.  
–Zeller-una voz femenina apareció en el lugar.  
–¿Freddie? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido Zeller.  
–Will me llamó para hablar -miró a Jack, sabía que era el jefe por las conversaciones que tenía con Brian- ¿Puedo hacerlo?  
Jack afirmo y le dejo pasar al cuarto de interrogación.  
–¿Por qué me entregaste? -preguntó Will con llanto al verla a entrar-  
–Dejemos que ella hable con él -abrió el canal del sonido para escuchar la conversación-  
–Dime, ¿qué paso? -le pregunto de manera tranquila-  
–Él me llamó diciéndome que se encontró con él de casualidad en un bar. Que se escapada y que espere su llamada. Lo hice -se tallo su rostro con las manos. Se sobo el arco de su nariz y luego puso ambas manos sobre sus piernas moviéndose nervioso-.  
–¿Quién es “él”? -le pregunto Lounds- ¿Qué sucedió? -se sentó frente a él extendiendo sus manos para que él se calmada sosteniéndolas.  
–Me sentía vivo con Matthew -sonrió un poco pero aún se veía nervioso-. Me rescato de él, ayudándome a escapar del psiquiátrico. Me divertía con él. Todo era mejor con él.  
–¿Quién es “él”? ¿Habla de la misma persona? -Zeller se veía confundido por lo que estaba escuchando.  
–Tenemos que buscarte un abogado -mencionó Freddie.  
–¡Dios mío!, no puedo creer que lo haya matado -Ella se puso de pie agitando su mano hacia Will.  
–No digas más, oíste Will. No digas nada, hasta que venga tu abogado -se alarmo tratando de callarlo pero ya era tarde. Todos lo oyeron.  
–Era mi amigo, nunca había intentado hacer eso -Will no dejaba de hablar.  
–¡Ya basta, Will! -ella se acercó al cristal- ¡desconecten esto!  
–Él nunca había intentado abusar de mí. -Freddie giro su rostro entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando la frente- Intento besarme, yo lo empuje. Se puso violento.  
–¿Estaba drogado? -le pregunto caminando hacia él.  
–Estaba en las nubes, dijo que se había ido a esquiar con Tina. -respondió  
–Cristal meta… -nombro a la droga mirando al espejo-  
–Me puso de rodillas, se bajó la cremallera. Se la saco y me la puso en la cara. Le pegue y se enfureció. No dejaba de pegarme mientras repetía que le debo la vida, que si no fuera por él… ya me hubiera encontrado. Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza. -relato los detalles que sucedieron.  
–¿Fue eso lo que lo mato? -Freddie quería asegurarse que no era culpable.  
–Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no respiraba -respondió el joven con nervios.  
–Tú te estabas defendiendo –argumento ella posando su mano sobre su hombro.  
–Sabía que no tenía que haber confiado en él, pero fue más listo y yo no. Estaba asqueado no porque sea una relación homosexual. Si no porque él me traiciono -explicó-. Tome un objeto que estaba cerca y comencé a golpearle. Ya no veía el rostro de Matthew, vi el rostro de él. Por eso estaba destrozada.  
–Él tenía tus cosas. ¿Te las robo? -ella quería saber porque se hallaron sus pertenencias sobre el cuerpo.  
–No. Yo lo deje ahí. -contestó-  
–¿Por qué? -insistió  
–Me asuste. Luego cuando hui de la escena pensé que si creían que estaba muerto… finalmente iba a poder a escapar. Ser libre. -explico.  
–¿Libre de qué o de quién? -aun no tenía un nombre.  
–De él… -nuevamente repitió  
–¿Quién él? -volvió a insistir.  
El Dr. Hannibal Lecter… -menciono en un tono de asustado- 


	4. Chapter 4

Tras salir del interrogatorio que le hicieron a Will. El equipo de investigación se acercó a su comandante Jack Crawford para que se pongan a armar el rompecabezas, llamado caso.

–¿Qué quiso decir con lo del Dr. Lecter? -pregunto Zeller caminando por el pasillo con Jack.

–No lo sé, pero Katz y Price dijeron que entrevistaron a Hobbs, la persona que contracto los servicios de Brown; también mencionó al doctor. Y que, el doctor Lecter ha estado preguntando sobre Matthew -respondió Jack.

–Podemos interrogar al Dr. Hannibal Lecter -dijo Beverly acercándose a ellos-

–Sé que sospechas pero necesitamos un motivo para hacerle hablar -mencionó Jack colocando sus manos en sus caderas mirándola de manera seria-

–Tu hablaste con él -dijo Jimmy caminando junta a una joven rubia- ¿no le viste nada raro?

–Ahora estoy dudando -respondió el hombre de color repasando sus recuerdos de la visita al psiquiatra-

–Pido permiso para interrogarlo e investigar sobre él –mencionó la agente-

–Él es un sospechoso principal, -dijo Jack tranquilo- empieza a investigar. Zeller necesito que llames al doctor Lecter para interrogar. Price tu ve con Chilton para saber si Will no le dijo nada sobre sus sesiones con él.

–Jack, antes de irme a ver a Chilton… -señaló a la joven rubia que se detuvo junto a una puerta a unos metros de ellos-

–Entiendo -camino hacia ella- ¿Sí, puedo ayudarte? -se acercó a la joven.

–Mi nombre es Molly Dolarhyde Foster y estoy aquí porque acabo de leer esto -saco su móvil mostrando una página de blog donde aparecía la foto de Will Graham y su caso-

–¿Quién autorizo esto? -pregunto sorprendido ya que no les dijo a ninguno de sus agentes que publiquen una fotografía de Will con el caso- Jimmy antes de irte, averigua quien publico esto -el mayor afirmo copiando la URL del blog para que rastreen el ID- ¿Tiene algún informe sobre él?

–Soy Molly Dolarhyde Foster, -se volvió a presentar- lo internaron en un hospital por violarme -contestó la chica.

–Descuide, ya lo atrapamos. No podrá escapar sí eso le preocupa -el hombre de color miro a la joven con una sonrisa para aliviarla, ya que muchas víctimas siempre necesitan una sonrisa que le animen de nuevo.

–No, es eso -niega con la cabeza-. Se equivocan sobre Will. Él nunca me violo. Somos novios, hicimos el amor pero alguien les llamo a mis padres y les mintió.

–Entiendo… -se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho- Señorita Foster, no tenga miedo. No es su culpa, es normal que las víctimas…

–¡No! -Molly exclamó interrumpiendo- ¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Usted es como mi padre que no quiere oírme! -le señaló- Por favor… -se tranquilizó- escúcheme, quiero ayudar a Will.

De acuerdo, -la tomó del hombro- por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina.

Ella entró a la oficina de Jack para platicarle sobre su relación con Will y lo que sucedió cuando tuvieron sexo; de la llamada anónima que recibió su padre diciéndoles que había sido una violación.

XxX

Mientras Jack hablaba en su oficina con Molly, Brian hizo su deber como Jimmy que averiguó la procedencia de la noticia por lo que una hora después se encontraban hablando con ella. Jimmy caminaba a lado del doctor para dirigirlo a la sala de interrogación donde lo esperaría Bedelia para hablar con él. Al llegar se sentó frente a la rubia que le mira y él le dio una sonrisa a cambio.

La fiscal llevaba el cabello rubio suelto, una falda negra como sus zapatos de tacón que combinaban con una elegante blusa de color crema. Hannibal por su parte vestía un conjunto café con corbata roja. Se saludaron en cuanto se vieron, puesto que eran conocidos de años.

–Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Bedelia -tomó asiento ofrecido por Price quien luego se puso a lado de la fiscal-.

–Así es Hannibal -poso sus manos sobre la mesa-. Lamentablemente, nos reencontramos en cuestiones legales.

–He de suponer que a ti te llamaron para reemplazar a Chilton en la fiscalía. -agregó-

–Supones muy bien, ya que Chiltón está suspendido por unos problemas en el hospital de Baltimore que tú conoces muy bien -mencionó la rubia mientras que el hombre solo posaba otra sonrisa cínica por la felicidad que le causaba escuchar eso-. Pero no hemos venido a hablar de Frederick Chilton.

–Cuando se quiere hablar de algo malo o serio se inicia la conversación con chistes, para relajar la situación -se sacudió el traje- aunque en este caso, sea un mal chiste como Frederick.

–No sé cómo sea el Dr. Chilton en el hospital pero como fiscal hace muy bien su trajo -se atrevió a comentar Jimmy-. Dr. Lecter estamos aquí porque queremos hablar de Will.

–Ya hable de él -respondió en un tono pasivo- con su jefe pero puedo volver a mencionarlo siempre y cuando sepan dónde está.

–Parece que no ha leído los blogs de internet -respondió Jimmy-. Por ello, queremos hacerle unas preguntas

–¿Qué puedes decirme de la relación de Will con Molly Foster? Porque el tiempo que fueron pareja, él era su paciente -preguntó Bedelia-

–Bueno la relación sexual coincidió con el inició con la esquizofrenia de Will, no era responsable de sus actos así que… -Beverly entró con Molly interrumpiendo-

–Lo siento, pensé que la sala estaba vacía -todos posaron los ojos en Hannibal que se mordió los labios con una mirada de disgusto a ver a la chica- me retiró -ambas mujeres salieron del lugar.

–¿Por qué esta ella aquí? -Preguntó en un tono de indiferencia con enfado-

–Molly vino a declarar sobre Will diciendo que tuvieron sexo consensual porque es falsa la acusación de violación -respondió Bedelia a su ex alumno-

–La reacción clásica… -movió su cabeza con desdén ante la respuesta de la rubia.

–Muchas víctimas se culpan pero… ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora para cambiar su historia? -preguntó Jimmy interesado en la opinión de ambos psiquiatras de renombre.

–Ella persiguió a Will agresivamente, dado la fragilidad de su estado se disparó el episodio psicótico -contestó el rubio con un tono más serio, mostrando su lado médico-

–¿Será posible que Will haya inventado los detalles de la violación en un episodio de alucinación? -Preguntó el mayor de los tres a la única mujer de su habitación-

–No -Hannibal respondió en lugar de ella- claro que no, si yo no hubiera intervenido la violencia hubiera aumentado.

–¿Fuiste tú quién hablo a los padres de Molly? -Bedelia le pregunto a Lecter, el cual, solo levanto la ceja derecha para luego mirar a la fiscal y al agente.

–¡Sí! Estaba legalmente obligado a prevenir el riesgo que Will representaba -explicó con un tono diferente para convencer-

–Y preferiste que lo internaran para evitar el arresto -agregó la mujer-

–Sí, para ayudarlo y no encarcelarlo -se levantó de su asiento- pero me arrepentí al saber de los locos experimentos que Frederick practicaba con él.

–Su madre se debió haberse sentido aliviada -Jimmy se puso de pie para luego sentarse en la orilla de la mesa con los brazos cruzados observando al doctor-

–La verdad… -nuevamente el cambio en la voz de Hannibal- no conozco muy bien a Alana -agitó su mano derecha torciendo levemente sus labios- pero sé que está luchando con sus propios problemas.

–Abuso de sustancias -argumentó Price mirando su carpeta-

–No puedo comentar al respecto -el doctor se excusó- pero te puedo asegurar, que Alana siempre se ha sentido agobiada por el cuidado de Will. Ya que es un hijo nacido fuera de tiempo.

–Por ello, querías la custodia legal -La rubia le seguía con sus ojos azules-

–¡Alana no era una buena madre y te aseguro que firmó la autorización con tal de obtener drogas gratis de Frederick! -exclamó señalándola a ella para luego apuntar hacia la puerta se notaba el enfado en su mirada-

–Entiendo… -dijo el agente afirmando con la cabeza- Doctor, ¿alguna vez Will le mencionó que sufrió abuso?

–Sabe que no puedo hablar de eso -nuevamente recuperó la calma-

–Claro que sí hubiera existido, Hannibal estaba obligado a reportarlo -Bedelia habló posando su mano en el hombro del agente al levantarse- como lo hizo con Molly.

–… bueno he visto a Will desde hace años pero… -ambos trabajadores de la ley se quedaron en silencio esperando que el hombre termine su oración- hay barreras que no he podido quitar -negó con la cabeza mirando de forma decepcionante-

–Will habló acerca de escapar -mencionó Price mirando a Bedelia para luego ponerse de pie para caminar hacia la puerta- tal vez hablaba de Molly y no de su madre –omitió el hecho que el menor escapaba de su ex doctor.

–¿Han hablado con Will? -Hannibal se mostró sorprendido con interés hacia ese comentario-

–Fue aprendido ayer -Jimmy miró su reloj-.

–¿Puedo hablar con él? -una discreta sonrisa que reflejaba la verdadera emoción por la noticia se reflejaba en los labios de Hannibal.

–Tal vez, después que lo arraiguen -respondió el mayor- a esta hora debe estar dando declaraciones con su mamá y su abogado.

–Te seré sincera, estoy decidiendo que cargos ponerle en su contra -respondió Bedelia de pie desde su sitió entrelazando los dedos de su propias manos-

–Entiendo -comentó Hannibal- pero debes tomar en cuenta que Will sufre de alucinaciones y Matthew no fue una buena influencia a él. Así que necesita regresar al hospital para que se recupere.

Xxx

16 de Febrero

8:00 am

Fiscalía de Baltimore

Oficina del fiscal Frederick Chilton

Frederick prefería más su oficina del hospital de Baltimore que el que tenía en la fiscalía por eso casi nunca estaba. Solo la usaba cuando tenía que citar a su testigo o a la víctima que atendía por el caso, eran raras las veces que tenía a los abogados rivales dentro del caso ahí para hacer tratos. En esta ocasión, su oficina estaba abierta no para él, sí no para Bedelia que no tenía oficina para el caso, pero la rubia no estaba sola.

–¿Debo darte un Oscar por tan buena actuación? -jalo una de las sillas frente a la mesa de la fiscalía- Por primera vez, pensé que eras buena persona e inclusive me hiciste sentir mal… -negó con la cabeza- pero recordé que te deje porque me utilizabas para tus notas periodísticas.

–Soy una buena persona -se cruzó las piernas haciendo que se acorte más su minifalda- por eso público sobre injusticias –se puso recta en el respaldo de su silla entregándole una sonrisa cínica a Zeller quien fue el encargado de hablar con Louds.

–¿Dónde está la injusticia? Según tú -se inclinó hacia ella-

–Arrestaste a Will de una forma bárbara -coloco un mechón rojizo sobre su oreja de manera tranquila-

–¿Somos injustos con Will? -sonrió negando con la cabeza, la cual se rasco al levantarse- ¿más injustos que tú? -Agarró la nota que estaba dentro de un folder sobre la mesa- "Atrapan a un cruel asesino que sin piedad asesino a su amante que solo le ayudaba a mejorar su vida" –citó el primer párrafo-.

–Esa no es mi nota… -desvió sus ojos verdes de la vista de Brian- Te equivocas.

–La que se equivoca eres tú -camino hacia el cristal que golpeó- nosotros traemos justicia a todos.

Tras decir esas palabras Bedelia abrió la puerta pasando.

–Freddie tu escuchaste la confesión de Will -ella afirmó- entonces queremos que escuches lo siguiente, ya que para ti somos injustos -La mujer solo torció los labios mirando al castaño- Freddie Louds, te presentó a la fiscal Bedelia Du Maurier -dijo Brian abriendo la puerta para dejar a la rubia pasar-.

–Mucho gusto señorita Louds -extendió su mano para la rubia- quiero informarle personalmente que por lo que he escuchado hasta ahora sobre el caso del joven Graham fue muerte accidental.

–¿No lo llevaran a juicio? -arrugo la frente mirando a Zeller

–Sí las evidencias apoyan su versión, no será por homicidio que lo llevemos a juicio -aclaró la rubia.

–Solo habría repercusiones por usar el cadáver de Matthew por robo de identidad pero la fiscalía ha dicho que recibirá terapia -aclaro Zeller cruzándose de brazos- ¿Querías que lo mandemos a prisión?

–No… -respondió- Gracias por ayudarle.

–Ahora, ¿Qué sabes de la madre? -cuestionó Brian frente a la fiscal.

–Fue una madre que no se ocupó de él, ¿por qué? -ahora Freddie tenía más curiosidad sobre el caso-

–¿Alguna vez mencionó abuso en su hogar? -Zeller solo se limitó a preguntar-

–Solo que abusaba de las pastillas y del alcohol, jamás mencionó que le hubiera hecho algo. ¿Crees que le hizo daño? -se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho mirando a ambos, tanto a la fiscal como al agente-

–No lo sé -respondió- tengo que averiguar si regresará a salvo en su casa cuando salga después de cubrir la fianza.

Xxx

Residencia Bloom

11:00 am

Horas más tarde Brian que estaba cerca de la casa de Alana Bloom paso a saber cómo estaban. Sin embargo, encontró a la mujer subiendo a su auto por lo que se bajó pronto del suyo para evitar que se vaya.

–Señora Bloom, ¿está Will en casa? -pregunto el agente.

–¿Qué? No, ahora no. Voy a recogerlo todavía. -la mujer se veía confusa por aquella pregunta.

–¿No pagó la fianza está mañana? -cuestiono Brian dudando de igual manera.

–Acabo de reunir el dinero. -respondió Alana comenzándose a preocupar por su hijo-

–Hay alguien que le ahorro la molestia porque ya salió -comentó el hombre.

–Pero… -ella miró detrás de sí- ¿por qué no vino a casa? -regreso su mirada preocupada-

–Tal vez tiene miedo -mencionó-

–¿Qué? -ella se vio sorprendida por ese comentario.

–Mire, comprendo que fue difícil su crianza. Tal vez lo golpeo un poco para meterlo en cintura -se explicó para que la mujer entienda la situación.

–Jamás le he levantado la mano a mi hijo. -Alana se sintió ofendida por aquella respuesta por lo que abofeteo a Brian. Incluso comenzó a golpearle en el pecho por ello.

–Entonces -la sujeto de las muñecas para alejarla- dígame porque nunca corrió a su casa cuando estaba en problemas.

–No lo sé. -en su rostro se veía la desesperación por no saber nada de su hijo. Preocupación por no saber dónde se encontraba y con quien estaba- Hice lo más que pude… –comenzó a llorar cayendo de rodillas mientras Zeller se inclinaba a su altura a consolarla.

–Hay que encontrarlo, -poso sus manos sobre sus hombros- si no fue usted quien pagó la fianza ¿Quién más fue? -le preguntó para ir por Will.

Xxx

Residencia Lecter

1:00 pm

Tras la llamada de Brian Zeller a su superior Jack Crawford para dar parte sobre la nueva desaparición de Will Graham con su custodio anónimo. Se hizo la investigación pertinente y por ello, el comandante junto su detective Beverly Katz tocaron a la puerta de la casa del doctor Hannibal Lecter, quien firmo los documentos de la fianza de Will.

Era una casa de dos pisos que se veía tranquila. A penas se podía percibir el sonido de música clásica para el exterior pero cuando el psiquiatra abrió la puerta, no les sorprendió que se escuchará la música más fuerte o que se percibiera el olor del almuerzo saliendo de alguna parte de la comida; sí no que estuviera en bata para dormir.

Solo asomó la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta bloqueando con su cuerpo la vista, o mejor dicho la entrada a sus visitantes. Llevaba puesto una bata negra sobre un pantalón para dormir de rayas y un suéter rojo que se asomaba por el cuello, sin embargo, a pesar de vestir de ese modo su cabello se veía arreglado.

–Agente Crawford y señorita Katz, buenas tardes -sonrió a ambos apoyando su mano izquierda en el marco de la puerta- ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

–Disculpe las molestias, investigamos en la corte y nos dijeron que usted pago la fianza de Will -Jack explicó el motivo de su visita.

–Así es -respondió de forma seria y seguro de sí mismo-. Hable con Alana, me dijo que estaba reuniendo el dinero para liberarlo enseguida, –movía su mano derecha al hablar- por ello, me hice cargo.

–Sin embargo no le informó a la madre -Beverly se agarró de las caderas arrugando la frente viendo al psiquiatra de manera fija- ¿Él está aquí?

–Sí -respondió-. Después de hablar con Bedelia el otro día, tuve mis reservas sobre reunir a Will con su madre en este momento. Como les acabo de decir –miró a cada uno- me tuve que hacer cargo de él.

–Usted no es su guardián legal -Jack le señaló.

–Estoy actuando bajo el mejor interés de mi paciente -afirmó en un tono de molestia.

–¿Llevarlo a vivir con usted? -ahora la oriental se cruzó de brazos frente a él- No le parece un poco ortodoxo.

–Además doctor Lecter -intervino Crawford- usted no es el doctor legal de Will, ese es el lugar de doctor Frederick Chilton.

–¿Dada la situación? No, no lo creo -intentó cerrar la puerta pero Jack se la detuvo metiendo su mano derecha para luego apoyarse de costado a la puerta.

–La madre de este chico está muy preocupada, si está evitando que la vea. Le puedo arrestar por interferir en su custodia -mencionaba Jack tratando de forcejeando con la puerta-

–Eso es ridículo -se declaró inocente de ello-. Sí me permiten, tengo cosas que hacer.

–¡Will! ¡Quieres venir aquí por favor! -Gritó el hombre de color-

–Está descansando por ahora -trataba de evitar que entren o que le llamen- por favor ya váyanse.

–¡Will! -gritó nuevamente.

Mientras se gritaban para llamar a Will con la música de Bethoven de fondo fue interrumpido, o mejor dicho callado. Debido a un sonido de algo que se quebró. Hubo silencio tras ese sonido. Supusieron que fue Will quien lo causo.

–Doctor creo que va tener bastantes problemas… -le comentó Jack mirando molesto para luego empujarle para hacerle a un lado y poder subir por las escaleras seguido por Beverly.

–¡Disculpen! -Dijo Hannibal tras ser empujado- ¡Qué está haciendo! -sé quejaba siguiéndoles- ¡Oiga! ¡No tienen ninguna orden para pasar al interior de mi hogar! –les gritaba, tratando de agarrar de la muñeca a la mujer para detenerla.

–¡Will! –Le llamó Jack al encontrarlo en una habitación abierta.

El castaño se encontraba en una habitación elegante, con una armadura de samurái en la entrada para proteger a los infiltrados como los agentes. Estaba semi desnudo, solo unos pantaloncillos azules le cubrían. Las sabanas se veían revueltas con olor a semen que ellos claramente reconocían.

–¿Estás bien? -le preguntó al notar que estaba drogado.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo? -preguntó confuso. Se veía agotado y mareado.

–Parece que esta drogado -Bev se acercó a Jack y a Will.

–No ha tomado sus medicamentos desde hace mucho trato de regresarlo a su régimen -se excusó Hannibal entrando a la habitación de forma tranquila mostrando un carácter diferente al que tenía hace un momento. Se veía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Will, tienes que venir con nosotros -Beverly poso su mano en el hombro de Will, inclinadose sobre su rodilla para mirarle a los ojos de una manera dulce-

–No… -Will negó con la cabeza, luego cruzó sus manos frente a su rostro en forma de una cruz- No, no he hecho nada -se retorcía debajo de la mano de la mujer para que le suelte-. No me arreste de nuevo. Yo no hice nada.

–Will, escúchame -ella trataba de tranquilizarlo-. Solo queremos que estés bien. ¿Deseas estar aquí?

–¡Claro que desea estar aquí! -Lecter se alteró de nuevo- ¡Él desea estar a mi lado! -sé dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma de su mano- ¡Sabe que soy el único que puede estar a su lado!

Ambos trabajadores de la ley se miraron uno al otro, afirmando con la cabeza.

–Ya no puedo más… -comentó Will agarrándose la cabeza para sacudir su cabello- solo quiero dormir… -se tambaleaba de un lado a otro para caer rendido sobre la cama.

–Bueno ya lo escucharon. -Hannibal se apresuró para posar a su lado- Ahora tengo que cuidar de mi paciente, -se sentó pasando su brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda de Will mientras con la derecha revisaba sus ojos- por favor –se giró para ver a los agentes- ¡salgan de mi casa! –Estiró su brazo derecho apuntando la puerta- ¡Váyanse!

Jack hizo una señal con la cabeza a Beverly para salir de la habitación. No podían hacer nada sin una orden. Mientras abandonaban el lugar, Bev miró detrás de su hombro y pudo observar como Hannibal acercaba a Will a su cuerpo mientras se murmuraban algo entre ellos.

Xxx

Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore,

División: Unidad de Victimas Especiales

4:00 pm

Luego de salir de la casa del Dr. Lecter, Jack citó a una reunión de emergencia en la central con los miembros del equipo incluyendo a Bedelia que estaba rigiendo como fiscal. Al llegar al lugar, dio informes de todo lo que vieron en la residencia Lecter.

–¿Un paciente menor viviendo con su psiquiatra? Eso está muy raro -dijo Price agarrándose de la barbilla analizando la situación-

–Existe el riesgo de llevar fantasías sexuales al consultorio -contestó Bedelia-. Nunca me imaginé a Hannibal en esas situaciones con sus pacientes.

–Era medio día y ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos -explicó Beverly lo que vio al llegar y al salir de ahí- Él abusa de él –sentenció-. Lo mantiene drogado para manipularlo aprovechando que esta desorientado –se acercó a la pizarra que aún mantenía los datos del caso de Matthew Brown- por eso Will huía de él.

–Recuerda la trampa que le pusimos al mostrar a Molly -mencionó Brian- se salió de control.

–Tú mismo lo viste cuando intentamos sacar a Will de su lado -agregó Bev- Por ello, discutió con Matthew en la piscina –ahora señalaba la foto de Brown que estaba en la pizarra-

–Porque lo vio como una amenaza -agregó la rubia-. Al parecer, Hannibal esta obsesionado con Will.

–Ahora entiendo porque visitaba mucho mis instalaciones -habló Chilton caminando hacia ellos apoyado en su bastón- o porque se enojó cuando le negué la visita a Will.

–¡Chilton! No deberías estar aquí -exclamó Bedelia mirándole-

–Descuide, ¿doctora o fiscal? Du Maurier -levantó su mano derecha frente el rostro de la rubia- no vine a tomar su lugar, solo vine a declarar –miró a los presentes-. Como dije Hannibal se enfadó conmigo porque le negué la visita a Will debido al altercado con Brown y porque Will se alteró por su visita –miró a Katz-. Beverly me hablo del caso y recordé que la denuncia a mi persona como psiquiatra vino tras ello.

–¿Desde cuándo ha visto a Will? -le pregunto Jack.

–Ha estado viendo a Will desde que tenía 12 años -respondió Frederick

–En el inició de su pubertad -agregó Jimmy.

–¿Cómo vas con tus investigaciones? -vio a Bev

–Tenemos que sacar a Will de ahí, -exigió la mujer como respuesta- he estado investigando y me ha aparecido su nombre en otros casos. Jack puede ser peligroso.

–Ya le pusimos una trampa, tenemos pruebas, ¿qué más necesitamos para ir por él? -Jimmy pregunto a Bedelia.

–Puede que sea suficientes pruebas pero para la corte no -explicó la fiscal-. Necesitamos más cosas para atrapar a Hannibal. Él es un hombre respectado por la sociedad y como observaron, -camino alrededor de ellos con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su abdomen-él sabe comportarse para convencer a un jurado –se detuvo frente a ellos-. Ellos pueden darle la razón, de que Will –separo sus manos para moverlas a la misma altura que sus hombros- estarán mejor con él. Además usada la esquizofrenia como escudo –ahora dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados.

–Mis informes de hospital dice que la esquizofrenia no apareció en ese momento cuando era su paciente -respondió Frederick-. Además que se veía lucido en el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, no mostró signo alguno de la enfermedad.

–Igual cuando hablamos con él -argumentó Brian-.

–Entonces ya tenemos excusa para hacerle caer frente a la corte -sonrió- ahora mismo haré la orden

–Una cosa más -hablo de Frederick- me llegó un rumor sobre mi posible sustitución por la acusación en mi contra –todos arquearon la ceja-. El verdadero motivo por el que vine, es que ayer se presentó el Dr. Hannibal Lecter para postularse como director del hospital.

–Eso sí que fue un movimiento rápido por parte de Hannibal -mencionó Bedelia-. Mandar su solicitud como nuevo presidente del hospital al instante de sugerir que mandemos ahí a Will para su sentencia.

–Price -habló Jack- ve por el doctor Lecter y Will en cuanto la fiscal te entregue la orden. Katz prepara lo que hayas encontrado del doctor porque lo interrogaras con Zeller -Los tres agentes afirmaron con la cabeza-. Muévanse.

XxXx

Residencia Lecter

8:30 pm

Jimmy Price llegó a la residencia del doctor con un equipo de patrulleros dispuestos a entrar con sus armas en la mano. Price hizo la rutina debida. Tocó la puerta llamando al doctor pero nadie respondió y las luces se veían apagadas por lo cual actuó de inmediato. Los policías que lo acompañaban entraron al lugar derribando la puerta, registraron toda la casa pero era demasiado tarde, el temor del viejo hombre se realizó…

–Hannibal Lecter ha escapado -mencionó por teléfono a Jack- hay que cerrar salidas y sí ya huyó hay que dar alerta Amber.

Jack dio un gritó del otro lado de la línea dejando sordo a Price y a su propia esposa que descansaba a su lado.

Pronto dio una orden de cerrar autopistas y aeropuertos para evitar que escape. Finalmente, dio a conocer la cara del doctor y la de su paciente para que las personas se comuniquen a la estación para dar información relevante de la singular pareja.

XxXx

Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore,

División: Unidad de Victimas Especiales

18 de febrero

3:00 pm

Había pasado un día cuando un informante anónimo dijo haber visto a la pareja hospedara en un hotel en la ciudad vecina a Baltimore. Antes que escapen de nuevo, Jack hablo con las autoridades de esa ciudad para cerrar las carreteras y vuelos para el doctor.

Atraparon a la pareja que estaba por abordar un vuelo a Italia. Cuando atraparon al doctor, notaron que su compañero estaba dopado y dio positivo a un análisis de drogas. Los retuvieron en prisión en lo que llegaba un comisionario de Baltimore para llevárlos.

A las dos de la tarde, ya se encontraban en Baltimore. Media hora más tarde, estaban en las oficinas de la policía; separados. Como era de esperarse el Dr. Hannibal Lecter no estaba de acuerdo con ello, expresándolo con su carácter alterado.

Tras calmarlo lo llevaron a interrogación donde lo esperaba Beverly con la fiscal Bedelia Du Maurier. Katz fue asignada al interrogatorio ya que encontró información útil para el caso mientras que Bedelia, era una mujer que ya tenía experiencia tratando con aquel hombre; por lo que sabía cómo actuar para que Hannibal no termine controlando el interrogatorio a su favor.

–Buenas tardes doctor Lecter -dijo Beverly al verlo entrando a la sala de interrogación. Ambas mujeres tenían a la mano carpetas-. Le pido disculpas por interrumpir sus vacaciones –con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Buenas tardes señorita Katz y Bedelia –respondió torciendo el labio levemente.

–Díganos doctor Lecter ¿por qué estaba huyendo? -preguntó Beverly sentándose frente a él.

–No estaba huyendo -respondió-. Llevaba a Will con su padre, él quería hacerse cargo de sus cuidados.

Beverly miro a Bedelia, ella solo inclino la cabeza y Bev levanto sus cejas chiflando al mismo tiempo.

–Pero, el padre de Will está en Miami y usted lo estaba llevando a Italia -mencionó Bev con un tono de sarcasmo.

–Bueno, él se cambió de residencia pero no aviso a nadie hasta que se enteró de lo que pasaba -aclaró.

–Interesante -la mujer se cruzó de brazos-. Pero sabe –se agarró el mentón- no le creemos y usted ha demostrado que solo dice mentiras -Hannibal rodo los ojos, haciendo una mueca de desagrado por ese comentario-. Tiene un historial que lo avala.

–¿Cómo cuál? -preguntó el rubio desafiando a la mujer vietnamita.

–Recuerdas que me dijiste sobre tu deber de advertir los peligros –recalcó Bedelia a Hannibal, quien afirmo con la cabeza- pero no hiciste lo mismo con la familia Verger.

La fiscal asentó una carpeta abriéndola sobre la mesa frente a Hanniba; él abrió los ojos, luego los entrecerró tratando de mirar el contenido del archivo con el título: "Verger".

–No sé de qué me habla –respondió poniendo una mirada seria.

–Veo que ha olvidado a sus pacientes de la familia Verger -Beverly caminó para ponerse a su lado- le refrescaré su memoria... –respiró hondo para luego hablar-. El caso Verger donde el hermano mayor, Mason Verger, abusaba de menores de edad y de su hermana melliza Margot; con ella practicaba sadomasoquismo. La hermana cansada del trato lo asesino mientras tenía sexo con él, clavándole una navaja por detrás de su espalda.

–Ahora recuerdo, leí sobre ello en el periódico, hace años -comentó Hannibal posando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda con las manos entrelazadas en la rodilla derecha-.

–¿Lo leyó en el periódico? -preguntó Beverly en tono de burla abriendo su carpeta para girarla- aquí dice lo contrario -señalo un documento con un párrafo marcado en fluorescente para resaltar. Hannibal leía con la vista sin decir nada-. Aquí se menciona que usted –lo apunto con el dedo índice- fue citado a declarar ya que ambos eran sus pacientes porque la señorita Verger, lo nombró en sus declaraciones diciendo que…

–Léelo Hannibal, por favor -completo Bedelia.

El doctor estiró su mano para tomar la carpeta que le ofrecieron sobre la mesa, leyó aquel párrafo marcado en silencio. Vio a ambas mujeres que se sentaron frente a él esperando escuchar su voz. Asentó el documento sobre la mesa, se frotó los dedos de la mano derecha entre ellos como si quisiera tronarlos pero no lo hizo; solo estaba en silencio con una mirada de enfado por ello.

–Léelo para nosotras, Hannibal -insistió la rubia empujando el folder con sus dedos anular e índice hacia él, quien solo miro el carmesí del manicure al inclinarse hacia delante para agarrar nuevamente los papeles.

– "El doctor Hannibal Lecter –leyó la cita en voz alta y en su tono se podía saber si disgusto por la lectura- me aconsejo que me deshiciera de mi hermano, si no puedo huir de él estando vivo… -hizo una pausa antes de las últimas palabras- tal vez muerto, sí" –guardo silencio unos segundos enderezándose en su asiento. Cerró el folder y lo devolvió aventándolo sobre la mesa-. No me refería a eso cuando hable con ella, Margot escuchó lo que quería oír y no lo que realmente le decía –trató de verse inocente.

–Entonces ¿no qué lo leyó en el periódico? –Beverly repitió las palabras del doctor con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes- te atrape –en su rostro se mostraba el triunfo y a él, eso le enojaba más- ¿Cuántas mentiras más nos habrá dicho doctor? –volteó a ver a la rubia.

–Mmm –Bedelia se levantó de su asiento abriendo la carpeta que tenía, pasando hoja tras hoja- tengo una… -sonrió a manera de cómplice a la chica y de forma desafiante al mayor-. La esquizofrenia de Will.

Hannibal le miró con un rostro sereno pero con sus ojos fijos en ella. Bedelia podía sentir que esa mirada era amenazante, igual podía sentir ese ambiente en la habitación.

–No soy médico -Beverly se puso de pie- así que tendrá que explicarme –tomó la carpeta de las manos de la fiscal- sobre esta lista de prescripciones que hayamos en el historial de Will -asentó el listado sobre la mesa haciendo que Hannibal le vea-

–Bedelia, -regreso sus ojos a la mujer que permanecía callada por la intimidación y porque estaba analizando la situación- eres psiquiatra, -ladeo su cabeza hacia la otra mujer- explícales que todos esos medicamentos -señalo discretamente con su índice el archivo frente a él- son normales en el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia

La rubia seguía en silencio con una sonrisa que resaltaba más con su labial rojo. Sus ojos azules posaron al agente que estaba haciendo las preguntas. Con delicadeza tomó entre sus suaves manos el folder y separo sus labios para hablar.

–Entonces, respóndeme ¿por qué cuando se internó a Will -caminó alrededor del hombre- solo la mitad de las prescripciones fueron expedidas?

–Porque estaba tratando un doble diagnóstico: su depresión. -respondió de forma tranquila, rodando los ojos como señal de fastidio por ese interrogatorio- Su depresión superaba la esquizofrenia y Frederick es un inepto en ver esas cosas. Nunca me dejo transcribir la prescripción completa.

–O tal vez, usted las estaba comprando la farmacia… -a completo Bev- y se las entregaba a escondidas a Will.

–Ya lo ha dicho usted, no es una doctora. -Hannibal le miró con odio. Se notaba que su paciencia ya se estaba agotando pero se controlaba.

–Pero soy policía y he visto a muchos drogadictos a jugar a amar y suelta con sus medicamentos -le respondió la joven moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro inclinándose frente al psiquiatra.

–¡Will no es un drogadicto a pesar que estuvo con Matthew! -Exclamó molesto- ¡Tiene problemas graves pero no es ningún drogadicto! –Aporreo su puño contra la mesa-

–Tan poco es un esquizofrénico -intervino Bedelia en su tono tranquilo.

–¿Disculpa? –Hannibal giro su rostro hacia donde la mujer se encontraba de pie con los documentos.

Bedelia comenzó a nombrar varios medicamentos que pertenecían en la prescripción médica de Will.

–Estas drogas juntas -explicaba a la agente- pueden hacer que la persona se sienta aturdida igual que a un esquizofrénico medicado.

Lecter guardo silencio un momento para tranquilizarse, de esa forma podía pensar de manera clara alguna respuesta rápida que no lo comprometiera más de lo que ya estaba.

–Pues la psicofarmacología no es una ciencia exacta -respondió-. Ambos somos psiquiatras –sus ojos avellanados veían a los azules- y sabes que cada doctor ajusta los medicamentos según lo requiera el estado del paciente -ahora veía los ojos negros de la agente-. En el caso de Will, le controlaba sus fármacos para evitarle -movió su muñeca derecha al sentido del reloj conforme pronunciaba las palabras- efectos secundarios o una adicción.

–Entiendo Hannibal, tu siempre has sido un buen doctor; el mejor de mis camaradas médicos, -dijo Bedelia caminando para estar más cerca de él- por eso, Frederick te envidia -sonrió posando su mano sobre el hombro derecho del hombre que ahora posaba con una mirada de orgullo por los halagos recibidos. Hannibal siempre ha amado los halagos a su persona-. Sin embargo, -separó su mano de él para luego posarla sobre su propio mentón- no logró entender que alguien con tu experiencia haya decidido administrar todas estas drogas que podría haber matado a Will Graham.

–Bueno… -el mayor ladeo su cabeza hacia su lado derecho mientras sobaba su cuello con su mano derecha- odio admitir esto… -se mordió el labio- pero tal vez… -vio a la agente sentada frente a él- cometí un error.

–¿Por eso culpo al Doctor Chilton de experimentar con él? -Beverly se puso de pie- Ya que al estar bajo su cuidado, -camino alrededor de la mesa con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra moviéndola en el aire- Will mejoro y Frederick podría darse cuenta de su error –bajo un poco su altura a semi inclinarse con las rodillas para luego volverse a poner recto- y con ello –se puso detrás del psiquiatra- reportarlo con la junta médica directiva –le dijo al oído. Hannibal aparto su cabeza haciendo un ruido de molestia por el trato de aquella mujer grosera y atrevida-.

–Y si te quitaban tu permiso, ya no serías medico de nadie y menos de Will Graham -completo Bedelia.

Los tres se vieron a los ojos, Hannibal les veía con rabia tratando de intimidarlas. Las damas le respondían con una mirada desafiante esperando quien hace el siguiente movimiento para contra atacar.

Xxx

Mientras que a Hannibal Lecter le interrogaban, en otra sala estaba por empezar el interrogatorio a Will Graham dirigido por Brian Zeller. Jack Crawford estaba ahora detrás del vidrio preparado para escuchar cada palabra que el joven dijera, como lo hizo hace un momento cuando cuestionaban al psiquiatra.

Brian se presentó, le dijo a Will que ya conocía la rutina. Puesto que él le había interrogado por lo de Matthew. Will afirmó con la cabeza y negó de la misma forma algún abogado.

–Yo fui un error de mis padres -empezó a hablar- ninguno me quiso.

–Sentir eso debe ser doloroso -respondió Brian- El doctor Lecter te ayudo con tu depresión, ¿verdad? -preguntó tras haber leído el motivo por lo que le llevo a conocer al psiquiatra.

–Por un tiempo… -contestó con la cabeza baja sin ver a Brian.

–¿Cómo eran sus sesiones? -Zeller fingió ignorar como el castaño evitaba verle a los ojos. Él necesitaba su confianza y obligarle a verle, no le iba a ayudar.

–Al principio fue pérdida de tiempo, -Will alzó la cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules un momento antes de cerrarlos para recordar- sentado ahí… -movió su cabeza torciendo sus labios- dejaba que el reloj corriera sin decir nada ni una palabra. -tamboreaba sus dedos sobre la mesa-

–¿Cómo logró que hablaras? -El moreno seguía con su interrogatorio

–Un día hable y todo empezó a fluir -respondió- Le dije lo solo que me sentía, que no le importaba a nadie en el mundo. Empecé a llorar y no podía parar -una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro-. El doctor Lecter me rodeo con su brazo y fue la primera vez que me sentí enamorado de alguien.

–¿A pesar que era de tu mismo sexo? -cuestiono- porque a Matthew lo rechazaste porque no eras homosexual ¿cuál fue la diferencia con él? Ya que el doctor Hannibal Lecter podría ser tu padre, y como no creciste con uno habrás confundido el amor paternal con otro sentimiento.

Will guardo silencio para comparar a los dos hombres que han estado en su vida, haciendo grandes cambios en ella. Sí realmente se confundió el tipo de amor que sentía por Lecter con otra cosa.

–Un padre te aconseja, te protege y siempre está a tu lado -comentó Brian al ver que el joven mantenía el silencio- Matthew hizo lo mismo pero no huiste de él como lo hiciste del doctor.

–Al principio, puede que lo haya visto como uno… -respondió finalmente Will- pero luego ya no.

–¿Hizo algo más que eso para que le veas de otra forma? -le cuestionó arqueando su ceja derecha viéndole.

Will nuevamente entró en silencio agachando la mirada

–En ese mismo momento que me abrazo… -hablo con timidez- me besó en la frente… -de forma lenta iba subiendo su vista- en la mejilla… -suspiro sonriendo de manera nerviosa mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos- luego en los labios -miro a la persona con lágrimas- empezamos a tener sexo -nuevamente agacho la cabeza.

–¿Qué edad tenías cuando ocurrió? -el moreno trago saliva por escucharle de ese modo-

–Trece… -contestó-

–Así que utilizo su posición para obligarte -Brian entrelazo sus dedos posándolos sobre la mesa

–¡Yo lo amaba y él dijo que también me amaba! -Will se exaltó aporreando sus manos sobre el escritorio, levantándose de golpe.

–Eso no es amor Will, -el agente solo lo escuchaba de forma tranquilo- es abuso -alzo su mirada para verle a los ojos azules- y lo sabes.

–Por un tiempo fue fabuloso -Will se agarró de la cabeza sacudiendo su cabello-

–Hasta que se obsesiono contigo -agregó el agente que aún permanecía en su lugar puesto que no sentía que aquel joven representaba algún peligro. Sabía que solo estaba sacando todo lo que tenía adentro.

Will se dejó caer nuevamente en su asiento, agachando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con las palmas de las manos.

–Me espanté cuando lo descubrí luego de que tuviéramos sexo. -finalmente volvió hablar apartando sus manos para entrelazarlas. Miró a Brian con los ojos azules ya enrojecidos con un par de lágrimas a brote- Me agarro de los brazos con fuerza, me sacudía mientras me repetía que no lo podía abandonar porque él nunca me abandonaría como los demás. Hannibal dijo que era la única persona con la que había tenido sexo en todo este tiempo –apretó sus labios-. No podía tolerarlo –golpeo la mesa con su puño- pero tenía la razón, era la única persona que siempre estaba ahí para mí, él único al que podía recurrir… -abrió su puño mostrando en sus labios una sonrisa diferente- Reprobé tres materias este último año y tuve que ir a cursos de verano –Brian no entendía porque eso le alegraba-. Fue cuando conocí a Molly –ahora entendía todo-. Estábamos enamorados o eso creí…

–Ella nunca dijo que la hubieras violado -comentó Brian.

–Alguien se lo dijo a sus padres -Will se sobaba los brazos como si tuviera frío.

–Y tú sabes, exactamente quien fue -agregó el moreno-

… ¿Hannibal? –Brian afirmó con la cabeza-

–Tú mismo lo dijiste, él te maltrato para advertirte que no lo podrás abandonar. No aceptó que lo cambiaras por otra persona, por eso le dijo al señor Francis que violaste a su hija -explicó- Por la misma razón que mintió y dijo que eras esquizofrénico para retenerte a su lado.

–¡No! -nuevamente se exalto agitando su brazo para señalar. Posteriormente, se agarró la cabeza negándose a escuchar- ¡Hannibal acepto mi romance con Molly! Él… él –apuntaba hacia la puerta- me dijo que seguiríamos como amigos y con la relación doctor-paciente. Nunca se mostró enojado cuando le hablaba de Molly, lo que paso en ese momento fue porque hice un comentario estúpido de que se hartará de mí. ¡Hannibal me dijo que me amaba y nunca me dejaría! -Seguía defendiendo a su amante- ¡Usted confunde las cosas y a mí! –señaló a Brian que aún permanecía tranquilo. Él sabía que eran efectos del control del doctor Hannibal Lecter sobre Will-. Además sí era esquizofrénico –se negaba a aceptar su realidad- Tuve un colapso después de lo sucedido con Molly. Mis ideas estaban distorsionadas no podía pensar bien por eso hui con Matthew

–Will, tus ideas de antes e incluso de ahora estaban siendo controladas por todos los medicamentos que te estaba obligando a ingerir -le tomó de las manos para tranquilizarlo ya que se rompió a llorar- ¡Will, escúchame! Tú no huiste con Brown porque no pensabas, al contrario, vistes una oportunidad para desaparecer de tu acosador –lo soltó para ponerse de pie y quedar frente a él-. Tú querías ser libre –poso su mano sobre el hombro del menor que seguía llorando- Tú no eres el psicótico aquí –se hincó ante él limpiando con su mano las lágrimas que recorrían la mejilla del ojiazul-. Es él -Will parpadeo tratando de tranquilizarse, sus labios le temblaban y miraba por todo el lugar- no tengas miedo, ya no estás en peligro. Estás a salvo con nosotros.

Xxx

Habían pasado tres horas desde su interrogatorio cuando regresaron a Hannibal de su celda a la sala para hacerle nuevas preguntas.

–Jack, utiliza su obsesión con Will Graham y su ego para que el confíense -dijo Bedelia de brazos cruzados mirando tras el cristal antes que Price entre a hablar con Hannibal Lecter.

–Mucho gusto doctor Hannibal Lecter -extendió su mano hacia el hombre-. He leído sobre usted, en las noticias, sus libros. Usted es una persona interesante -Hannibal estrecho la mano con agrado-. Me fascina ese estudio que tiene sobre las abejas, me recuerda a mi detective favorito, Sherlock Holmes –sonrió-. Pero bueno, no hemos venido a hablar de usted. Sí no de su relación con Will Graham –le veía fascinado esperando la respuesta.

–Mi relación con Will, es la más sana que he tenido en mi vida. -respondió de manera cortante-

–¿Cómo eran sus otras parejas? -preguntó Jimmy.

–Nunca he tenido parejas -mentía-

–Will, ya admitió que son pareja -Hannibal sonrió por ese comentario ya que el joven nunca lo admitiría frente a otras.

–Bueno me refería que no tuve otras parejas hasta que llego Will -confesó-. Y les juro que nunca haría algo para dañarlo –respondía tranquilo a diferencia de su interrogatorio anterior-

–Como destruir su relación con su novia Molly -mencionó Jimmy viéndole con interés-

–Will está enfermo -Hannibal recalcó-. Estaba protegiendo a esa chica tanto como lo protegía a él.

–¿En serio? Pues por lo que sabemos, usted estaba celoso de la chica de quince años, por quien lo dejo -comentó el agente-

–Ah… -Lecter comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, irritado por lo que apretó los labios y el puño- Él no me dejo -trató de aclarar-

–La primera vez, no. Porque lo encerró y lo mantuvo drogado -Jimmy movía la mano al hablar-. La segunda vez, sí. Cuando conoció a Matthew Brown, otro hombre apuesto, que por lo que note en la autopsia tenía un cuerpo de envidia; además que era más joven que usted por lo que entendía los gustos de Will.

–Matthew no entendía a Will como yo -su tono de voz comenzaba a alterarse- ¡Ni Molly! Por eso nunca hubo nada entre ellos.

–Bueno, Matthew no tocó a Will hasta que se pasó con las drogas y… bueno, ya conoce el final -se agarró de las manos-. Molly, por lo contrario que usted dice, paso y mucho. Ambos tuvieron sexo. Ella no uso drogas como usted lo hizo, ya que era la única forma que tuviera sexo con usted.

–¡Eso no es cierto! -se paró de golpe, aporreando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Estaba enfadado y se veía amenazante- ¡Will sabe que ella se acostó por lastima con él! ¡Yo -se golpeó el pecho mientras agitaba su cabeza revolviendo su cabello por los movimientos- lo hice por amor! ¡Porque lo amo!

–Will contó algo diferente, doctor. -agregó Jimmy serio esperando que cualquiera de sus compañeros entre a darle apoyo antes que salga muerto de ahí.

–¡El pobre ha estado delirando…! -alzó sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza-

–Esa no es la forma correcta de hablar de la persona a la cual le dijo que nunca lastimaría porque lo ama. -le respondió de manera desafiante- Uso sus más profundos conflictos en su contra, como el abandono de su padre. Quiso usar esa brecha de amor paternal para volverlo algo enfermizo.

–¡No es verdad! ¡Nunca nos vimos como padre e hijo, él y yo siempre nos vimos como pareja, como amantes! -la sala de interrogatorios se volvió griterío por Hannibal

–Ahora Molly le demostrará quien era realmente la única persona que lo apoyará cuando usted se vaya -agregó Jimmy Price levantándose de su asiento.

–No pienso irme a ningún lado. -Hannibal se quedó de pie agitado por los gritos.

–Ayer, se vio lo contrario cuando intento salir del país con Will -mencionó-. Cuando Will finalmente declaré, usted se irá a la cárcel por violación de un menor.

–Ah… ah… ¡no! ¡No fue una violación! ¡Nos amamos los dos! -Hannibal volvió a repetir nuevamente-

–¡Usted se aprovechó de un niño! -le señalo.

–¡No! Usted no entiende nada. Will es un hombre ya. Es mi alma gemela… -el psiquiatra ya no sabía cómo actuar o que decir. Solo se escuchaba desesperado.

–¡Usted esta obsesionado con Will Graham! -Price le recrimino

–¡Enamorado! -respondió Lecter

–Obsesionado… -dijo Jimmy negando con la cabeza cruzando su mirada con la de Hannibal. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Xxx

Suprema corte de justicia de Baltimore

22 de febrero

9:00 am

Había pasado un par de días de la interrogación hasta que por fin Hannibal Lecter aceptó los cargos como consejo de su abogado y con ello, un trato con Bedelia para su condena. Todos los involucrados en el caso estaban ahí observando al doctor en su traje negro a cuadros con una camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello arreglado como costumbre. No parecía que fuera el acusado, sí no el abogado. Will, también se haya ahí, sentando entre las personas escuchando el juicio con su traje gris, corbata negra y camisa blanca.

Frederick se encontraba ahí entre el público sintiendo diferentes emociones. Ya que siempre ha estado frente al juez como fiscal que no sabía cómo actuar entre las personas del estrado. Además que orgullo y alegría de ver caer a Hannibal de su pedestal; incluso será enviado a su hospital como paciente, un final feliz para su historia con él.

–Entiende bien, doctor Hannibal Lecter -inició el juicio un hombre mayor que estaba como juez- al hacer una locución frente a la corte sobre los crímenes que ha cometido está accediendo a declararse culpable, a cambio de sentencias menores –miró a Hannibal que permanecía en silencio con una mirada fija hacía él.

–Sí, entiendo -respondió en un tono seco-

–Puede empezar -movió su mano para que Hannibal se giré al estrado.

–Will, quiero que sepas que jamás quise hacerte daño -comenzó su discurso- Will, todo lo que hice, fue por amor –se relamió los labios, respiró hondo y continuo- Will, cuando te conocí, eras un niñito asustado y yo quise protegerte como un padre, -hacía pausas buscando controlar sus emociones porque sabía en su interior que estas sería la última vez que se verían- y sanarte como el psiquiatra que soy, -se mordió el labio reteniendo sus lágrimas- pero… me enamoré de ti… e… intente negar mis sentimientos pero… eran demasiado intensos –las personas que conocían a Hannibal desde años no solo estaban sorprendidas por la situación en la que estaba, sí no que también por la demostración de sentimientos en público-. Y sé que lo sentías también –posó sus ojos avellanados en los azules ignorando a las personas que lo rodeaban-. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. –le decía la verdad como sí solo ellos estuvieran en la habitación-. Sé que soy culpable de… -respiro hondo entrando a la realidad- cosas que mucha gente no puede entender… pero quiero que sepas que lamento sí alguna vez te hice daño y espero que puedas perdonarme. No pude superar estos sentimientos y sé que nunca lo haré. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, quiero que tengas presente lo mucho que te amo.

–¿Termino? -preguntó el juez interrumpiendo.

–Sí -Hannibal no lo volteo a ver porque quería seguir viendo a Will.

–Doctor Hannibal Lecter, –el psiquiatra se giró para quedar frente al juez- la fiscalía ha accedido a ofrecerle un trato de cuatro cargos por violación en segundo grado consecutivos –Hannibal afirmó con la cabeza-. El término del acuerdo incluye cinco años por cada cargo. Haciendo un total de veinte años -el rubio cerró los ojos al escuchar la sentencia-. Usted abuso de su relación profesional con este joven –el anciano juez miró a Will entre las personas- del modo más despreciable, -tomó su mazo- sí pudiera, lo encerraría de por vida.

Se escuchó el sonido del mazo del juez dando por terminado el juicio hacia el doctor Hannibal Lecter y con ello, el fin de la libertad del psiquiatra y el inició de la de Will. Policías de la corte vinieron por Hannibal, esposándolo para sacarlo del estrado. En ese momento él se encontró con los ojos azules de Will.

–¡Will! -le gritó mientras era llevado- ¡Te prometo que te estaré esperando Will! ¡Estaré esperando tu visita! ¡No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver! ¡Tú y yo de nuevo estaremos juntos! ¡Nadie detendrá nuestro amor! ¡Will! -fue lo último que se escuchó tras cerrarse la puerta por donde salió-

–¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Will.

–Bueno, es momento de continuar tu vida lejos del doctor Lecter -comentó Jack acercándose al castaño-. Tienes dos opciones, la primera, es que durante veinte años podrás vivir tranquilo sí te quedas aquí o vivir tranquilo con Molly y tu familia en otro lugar de por vida.

–¿Huir por última vez de él? -se preguntó así mismo.

–No, dejaremos que te encuentre nunca. -respondió el hombre de color.

–Toda mi vida he huido, una última vez no afecta -se encogió de hombros- y Molly quiere que nuestros hijos crezcan en el campo rodeado de perros.

–Eso se escucha muy bien…

Jack sonrió para el joven que le esperaba un gran fututo por delante, una nueva vida donde ya nadie pueda controlarle, y que realmente, esté rodeado de amor.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hemos llegado al final, muchas gracias por leerme y por esperar de esta lectura. Sobretodo a los que dejaron Kuros y reviews <3


End file.
